


Love Line

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Looking back on Sana and Momo's relationship throughout the years, they really should have known crossing the line of friendship was inevitable. Was the truth of their feelings always this obvious?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 36
Kudos: 203





	1. The Lead Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I love Twice and support them in their lives no matter what. The characters I’m writing about are fictitious and based-off strong likenesses to the girls.

**_First Flight_ **

There was always a line.

Whether or not Momo and Sana knew it.

Sometimes they danced upon it, sometimes one would be right at the edge while the other was far off in the distance. Sometimes they’d both be leaning over it hand in hand, most of their bodies crossed but their feet planted firmly on one side. The side they never leave. That they wouldn’t _dare_ to.

The line had been there since the very beginning when they signed their contracts together- two girls with the same goal, the same dream. Perhaps if they didn’t click so well- if they weren’t so kindhearted, they would’ve seen each other as competition- but since day -1, before they even arrived in an unknown land, they had been some-kind-of-smitten with each other. 

For Sana, it was when she heard Momo’s cute voice juxtaposed against her intense features. 

For Momo it was seconds later when she saw the most adorable girl she had ever met in real life giggle like a chime.

_The Kansai International Airport was crowded and Sana weaved her way through clutching her carry-on and looking back and forth between her boarding ticket and passport as if one would disappear from her hands. After a whirlwind month or so she was finally here, bound for Seoul. Sana's new reality was starting to catch up to her. She was leaving her family and hometown behind to pursue her dreams in a foreign country with people she had never met before. On top of major life changes, this was her first flight alone and she looked around the gate hesitantly before seeing an empty seat next to a girl that looked her age and like her, appeared to be alone._

_"Is this seat taken?" she asked, forcing the girl to look up at her and shake her head with a polite smile. Sana quickly evaluated her appearance, she was pretty- prettier than anyone had a right to be at 5am at the airport._

_“What’s your name?” Sana asked, though she was a little bit intimidated by this gorgeous but fierce looking girl, she was an extrovert by nature and talking to someone always calmed her anxiousness. She was floored when, around a mouthful of chips, the cutest voice came out,_

_“I’m Momo.”_

_“Like, the fruit?” Sana asked with a sweet giggle. Of course. She was a_ peach.

_Momo nodded, somehow knew the laugh wasn’t at her expense. This girl didn't seem the type, goodness seemed to radiate off her. She extended her chip bag, usually she wasn't one to talk to strangers but it was nice to talk to someone after being nervous for hours as she navigated customs by herself. Sana happily sat down and took a chip, excited to make a new friend. It took approximately two minutes for them to figure out that they were headed to the same place for the same exact reason, and it was just a fantastical cosmic coincidence that they happened to be on the same flight._

_"This is crazy! I'm so happy there's another Japanese trainee!" Sana chirped, she already felt close to this stranger._

_"I know, to be honest I'm freaking out a little but I'm mostly really excited. Having someone from home will make being in a new place a little less scary." Sana beamed at her honesty._

_“Looks like we’ll be spending a lot of time together. Momo the fruit.”_

From then on they were two, a friendship that was immediately ironclad. Ridiculously rare. 

* * *

For a long time they crept towards the line without even knowing it was there. 

They were touchy, more so than other JYP trainees were. Sana especially was clingy and it was decided that Momo was her best friend before the [plane even touched down](https://twitter.com/sanasloops/status/1116868946735652864). Being tactile was just one of the many things that they had in common, this made Momo an exceptional dancer and why Sana craved contact. Having Momo there at her side was more than enough to quell any homesickness. It’s not that she was replacing her old friends so much as she never ever clicked with her old friends as much as she did with Momo. Many thought they were sisters, seeing as how they arrived together, were both Japanese and constantly hung out. People would often be surprised when they said they weren't related at all and truth was they had just picked up on each other’s mannerisms very quickly.

When Mina arrived two years later, they immediately took her under their wings and loved to pretend to act like her parents. Mina was their baby and they treated her as such- showing her around, showering her with affection, making sure she felt comfortable etc. Which led to Momo and Sana beginning to call each other pet names increasingly more often.

_“Did you take our kid to the grocery store honey?”_

_"Did you do Hangul lessons with Mi-chan darling?"_

Mina, quiet and shy as she was, was so happy that her two friends had taken to mentoring her. They were well liked in the building, popular among all the trainee’s not only for their personalities but for their talent (and of course their looks), and even though they pretended to baby her sometimes they truly respected her. She often wondered if everyone else saw what she saw. Maybe it was because she was foreign and from a family that was a little more liberal than most of her new friends...but there was something so intimate about Sana and Momo’s friendship.

The way they knew each other was totally holistic; how they pouted when the other had to be absent. How they held hands and traded who bought them both food. How chaotic and funny they could be- they made each other laugh. They were more of ‘feelers’, go with the flow types and they didn't stop to question their friendship they let come naturally.

Everything added up.

After a while though, Sana and Momo were comfortable enough to start figuring out where the line was. When they were old enough to know _what_ a line was and think maybe _maybe_ something else was going on. Kind of hard not to when you stayed up till 2am talking, shared every major and minor moment together, flirted constantly and couldn’t keep your hands of each other- even if the touches were simple, non-sexual and fleeting. 

At first, it was only some moments that they questioned. That made them scream ‘what if?’ in the back of their minds. Perhaps the feeling was always there, muted in the background and those moments over the years just brought them to the forefront...

* * *

**_It's not our first kiss, right?_ **

Jihyo always got a little nervous when Sana and Momo said certain things on camera. She wished she wasn't as paranoid and envied how carefree they could be but that wasn't her job in their group. 

Now, they were [on KRUSH accidentally kissing on the lips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOgfRJxYx5I), and Sana was blushing like mad while Momo teased they had kissed before. At this point in time, Jihyo was aware of the correlation between Samo and 'Her Nervousness' TM and could keep it in check. A lot of them played up skinship and though she had her moments, she didn’t lean into it as much as some of the others did (read: Nayeon, Momo, Sana). And it’s not like it was uncommon. After all, they all met when they were going through puberty. As trainee’s they were much less in the spotlight than actual idols were so they could relax more. And though it was uncommon, they did have time to just be normal teenagers. This included dumb parties with dumb games, sometimes with just the girls, sometimes with the guys included. Jihyo and many others had seen Sana and Momo kiss before at one of these events accompanied with squeals of both delight and disgust as they did so like it was no big deal. Perhaps it was their familiarity, or their pride, but they really did make it seem like it was nothing, moving on to quickly cheer on the next victims. 

To this day, it all made Twice's leader nervous but she tried not to let it show too much. Momo was full body giggling as Sana turned her face from the camera, slightly annoyed that her best friend was being so cheeky. 

After the attention was off them Sana gave her a solid punch to the shoulder.

“Ow! What was that for!” Momo whined, rubbing her arm.

“Pabo-yah! They don’t know it wasn’t our first time kissing!” 

“Oh come on, at best they’ll think it was a joke. At worse they know we’ve kissed _somehow._ It’s not like I said anything specific. Besides, the girls have seen us kiss before, remember?” Sana’s eyes widened in realization as she thought back to their trainee parties.

“I...forgot about that time. That didn’t really count.”

“Well, I didn’t forget. That’s why I said it because I knew you’d think about the _first_ time,” she grinned smugly in that way Sana hated to love.

“Momo you TEASE.” The dancer just skipped away, laughing happily about catching her off-guard.

_They had just finished dance practice and they ate in the mirrored room, talking and relaxing a little before they went back to their rooms, a little post-workout tradition. Sixteen was about to start so everyone was a little on edge and practicing even more than usual. Momo always wanted to stay extra late and Sana just wanted to spend time with her no matter what they were doing._

_“You ever kiss someone?” Sana asked, out of the blue. Years of seeing each other day in and out made even the most random questions normal._

_Momo shook her head as she chewed the gigantic bite of bibimbap in her mouth._

_“No, you have though, right?” the slightly younger girl shot her a look._

_“What makes you say that?”_

_“Come on, you’re so cute I bet people were lining up to go on a date with you.” Sana laughed to hide her nervousness at Momo’s compliment._

_“Mmm, a few tried but I didn’t really like them. So no, I’ve never kissed someone. But I’ve always dreamed about what it would be like.” Sana had always worn her heart on her sleeve, raw and unashamed. And even though she was a flirt, she was also a hopeless romantic._

_“Me too. But, I’m kinda worried with the trainee life it’s kinda hard to meet someone. And if we do end up debuting, it’ll be even harder....”_

_Sana let the thought mull in her mind,_

_“Y’know we could just get it over with.”_

_“I’m not kissing some rando,” Momo scoffed. Sana sat up suddenly and knelt before her._

_“I’m not talking about a stranger.” The way she looked at her, coupled with the proximity...Momo knew exactly what she meant._

_“You’re...serious,” she said rhetorically. She knew the other girl wasn’t joking._

_“Better me than some rando...right?” Sana chuckled out of habit, no humor in it. Momo searched her eyes finding her decision in them._

_She leaned in on a whim, before she lost her nerve._

_The kiss was brief, over in a couple seconds but lingered on their lips._

_But it was definitely there. Definitely_ theirs.

_Sana immediately felt a buzz as the feeling reverberated through her body. She cradled her best friends cheek while she rode the high for a few more seconds before pulling away._

_Momo pulled away first with a soft smile that came out rarely._

_“That was the perfect first,” Sana said for them._

That was the first time Momo acknowledged the existence of the line.

* * *

_**Soulmate** _

_“Sangeopsal!”_

[ _“This is real soulmate stuff.”_ ](https://youtu.be/YNBBK7_23HY?t=2683)

Sana was upset. An easy read. She was usually so chipper, when she felt dulled _everyone_ around her noticed. After recording Idol Room they were free for the rest of the day, they all agreed to go out to eat. Sana was usually a loud voice on deciding where to go but today she was notably quiet. They decided to go home to change and take off their stage make-up beforehand and Momo trotted up to her in front of their home after sensing something was off.

“You okay Sa-Chan?”

“I’m fine,” she grumbled adorably, making a beeline to her room. Her best friend didn't hesitate to follow her in and with one simple raise of her brow, destroyed Sana’s facade.

(Really, she should have seen it coming).

Sana crossed her arms defensively, shifting her weight where she stood before confessing, “I’m supposed to know you best. I’m your best friend! Aren’t we supposed to be soulmates?” Her voice was meek. Momo guffawed, not believing what she was hearing.

“Sana-yah it was just a dumb game.”

Sana’s brows furrowed. Did Momo really not get it?

“Yeah but everyone has been saying it recently, that now that you and Jeong are roommates you know each other better than we do,” she continued to pout. It took her having to spell it out but Momo finally understood.

“Do you...do you think I’ve replaced you as my best friend or something?” Sana’s cheeks reddened.

“I just...I don’t know, maybe,” she squeaked. Momo immediately felt guilty at the downtrodden look on her face, ”It’s just. Now that we’re 9 it feels like you spend time with everyone else more than me. And it’s not just that, you used to be so affectionate with me and now it’s like you recoil at my touch. I just thought that you were bored of me or didn’t like me anymore or something.” The older girl didn’t hesitate to grab her hand and rub it soothingly.

“ _Of course_ I still like you and you’re still my best friend. And yes, I have been spending more time with the others but that’s because I want to get to know them just as well as I know you- we’re a team. But just because I’m spending time with them doesn’t mean you’ll ever be replaced. I...know we don’t talk about it much but...my connection to you was so strong initially and it continues to be. That’s never happened before, including with the rest of the girls, I just want us to be the best Twice we can be. But if you’re feeling neglected I promise I’ll pay attention more, I’m sorry I didn’t see I was hurting you.” Sana threw her arms around Momo and held her close, breathing in the fresh scent of her perfume that had become home. Grapefruit, freshly washed linen,” and the affection thing I-“

The line quivered.

“I’m just not so touchy-feely and it’s a little unnatural with you because _we are_ so close.” Sana accepted the answer, though she was a little disappointed. 

“Momo-yah...I’m sorry I’m so insecure. You’re right, we should be getting close with everyone and I am trying to do that too. I don’t know what came over me.” Momo broke the hug briefly just to give her a soft peck on the forehead, then wrapped her in her arms again. She felt guilty for lying, because touching her felt _too_ natural, it scared her a little.

“You, insecure? I can’t believe what I’m hearing.”

“Why aren’t you like this all the time? Then everyone wouldn’t say anyone else is your soulmate,” Sana melted into her embrace. 

It had been a long time since she questioned the line, but this. _This_ moment really made Momo second guess it. And she did feel it, that they were linked together- soulmates. It scared her, the idea of how much power Sana had over her without permission or knowledge of it. Her instinct was to pull away as a caution that it could be lost. She always pulled away.

“I think...because when it’s in front of a camera it feels like it’s for everyone else. Less real.”

“I’m always real with you Momo.” She was talking softly now, vulnerability taking its toll.

“I know.”

The hug was getting a little too long for friendship and they both kind of felt that, Momo pulled away first but kept their hands connected. (She always pulled away first).

“Hey, why don’t we go to that old ramen place we used to go to all the time, just us?” Sana agreed happily and they held hands all the way to the restaurant, connection reaffirmed and stronger than ever.

* * *

In what seemed liked a blink of an eye they had gone from debuting to being the nation's top girl group and that came with some growing pains. Some days they still couldn't believe how lucky they were and others, they wished they could go back to having some semblance of privacy. They were grateful for each other and their fans every single day though. And, though rare, there were some days where they just felt like regular girls with regular problems. 

“Unnies, have either of you ever kissed someone?” Chaeyoung asked one day while her, Sana and Momo were all in the basement doing nothing in particular. When they did have days off sometimes nothing was there favorite thing to do. At her question the two older girls immediately had the same thought.

“Umm, yes, I have,” Sana answered.

“Me too.”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to, and I’m afraid I never will.”

“Of course you will! You’re only 17 you’re still a sophomore. Is there someone in school you like?” The younger girl nodded shyly.

“There is but...I’m worried because we’re getting popular that they’ll like me just for that. Or worse, what if we kiss and I’m bad and they tell everyone about it and then _literally everyone_ will know-”

“Chaengie, listen to me. I know it’s super hard in our industry but try not to think about what other people think- _especially_ things they have no business knowing. In fact the only thing they should have an opinion on is our performances and even then, if they don’t like it they don’t have to watch or listen.” Momo nodded and followed up,

 _“_ The most important thing is to _always_ stay true to yourself. No matter what. As long as you do that you’ll be okay. And you’ll always have us supporting you.”

“Thanks guys...” she smiled innocently,” but when it comes to the kissing thing like- how do you tilt your head and how does the _tongue_ thing work-“

“-okay!” Sana cut her off,” that’s enough for now. Look, why don’t you start by telling them how you feel and work on the tongues later, alright?” Sana said.

“Okay...yeah that sounds, good,” she nodded, now all of a sudden determined,” I’m going to go write them a letter!!” she said, getting on her feet and going to the bottom of the basement stairs before abruptly turning around,

“Thank you unnies!”

“Anytime!” Momo called as she ascended the stairs and slammed the door shut at the top. She let out a deep sigh.

“Wow that was nerve wracking.”

“Right? What were we gonna say, we‘ve never actually kissed anyone _properly_ properly before? I think we did well.” Momo had this guilty look on her face that Sana took in skeptically, staring her down.

“I...may have kissed someone...last time I was home.” Sana immediately turned her entire body to her friend, who was now slightly hiding behind a pillow.

“ _What??_ And you didn’t tell me?? Who?” Sana was just kind of yelling. And Momo told her to lower her voice.

“I went to a party with all of Hana’s friends and everyone was drinking a little, nothing crazy. Well, one of her friends I used to have a crush on when I was really little was there and he was giving me a lot of compliments so...we ended up making out a little.” Momo was obviously uncomfortable telling her the story and Sana could feel her heart tighten in her chest. She told herself it was just because she felt behind since she hadn’t kissed anyone at all since...well, _Momo._

“So are you...dating this guy now?” Momo blanched in semi-disgust.

“No! No no, definitely not! Honestly it was kinda gross. He wasn’t as cute as I remember him being and he was sort of sloppy and slobbery and it was only for a couple minutes. It wasn’t that exciting at all.”

“Oh...why didn’t you tell me?” Sana asked.

“I don’t know,“

 _Lie._ Definitely a lie to both of them but Sana bought it,

“...maybe because it didn’t really mean anything?”

_True._

“Well, at least you had the experience. Now I’m behind.” Momo gave a sideways glance to Sana, she had just changed her hair for their next comeback. She got a look she had never tried before, blunt bangs and a beautiful chestnut color, honestly the style really suited her. Her makeup was natural in a purposeful way, accenting her best features: cat eyes more prominent and pouty lips stained a teasing pink.

“Maybe...we could practice? You know, like last time? I think that guy was just super bad at it.” Momo swallowed hard around her words. What the hell was she thinking? _Was she thinking?_ In all honesty Momo felt...guilty. Like she had let her down not just about keeping it from her but for...something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sana’s grin was far too jubilant for the subject.

“Really??” she clarified excitedly.

“Or I mean, is that weird? It’s weird right?” Momo tried to backtrack. Sana scooted closer to her on the couch.

“It‘s only weird if we make it weird! Besides it’s just for practice! And nothing changed before right? So this will be the same!” Momo’s eyes darted down.

“R-right. I don’t want to be _bad_ at it.” Sana moved so her knees were touching her friends thigh and she leaned closer. Momo looked at her incredulously,” Wait now??”

“Yeah? I mean, most of the members are out so it’s not like they’ll walk in. Or if they did we could hear them coming down.”

 _Right, the members._ Momo had temporarily forgotten. 

“O-okay,” she stuttered. She shifted her position so she too was kneeling on the couch, mirroring Sana.

“You should probably take the lead, Y’know, since you’ve done it before.”

“Right,” she nodded, for a couple more seconds she just stared at Sana’s face- lips, her nerves keeping her fists clenched. She really wasn’t expecting _this_ today and everything was happening super fast.

“You know if you don’t want-hmph!” Sana started but was cut off when Momo suddenly surged forward. The roughness was jarring and actually hurt them both a little.

“Sorry,” Momo whispered, hot breath washing over Sana’s lips before she pressed their lips together again slowly. Sana’s eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and the whisper of nostalgia and _finally_.

The older girl remained still briefly before she began to part her lips, coaxing Sana to do the same though her heart thudded out of her chest. It was a little awkward at first Sana was too eager and tried to copy her movements too quickly and mechanically until she started relaxing and realized it was a lot like dancing. Momo was leading and she had to follow, _feel_ her movements. Her head tilted to the left and she did too, their mouths now easily melding together, making it a lot easier to follow the pattern.

“You doing okay?” Momo asked. Sana’s lips were tingling slightly and they instantly missed the warmth. She spoke directly onto her lips, barely parting at all and Sana adored how she checked in.

“Uh huh,” they quickly leaned back in. Now that they had gotten the hang of it they were kissing slowly but fully, Sana couldn’t deny how a warmth blossomed all over her body in a way she had never felt before. Or perhaps had but only fleetingly. She hoped that Momo felt the same way, since she said she didn’t like it the last time she made out with someone. But her lips were still there, pliant and soft, pulling Sana into her. Her hand moved to her face to do the same.

Then Sana felt a tongue trace deliberately along her bottom lip. 

The effect was instantaneous, her jaw dropped open to accommodate her and she panted into Momo’s mouth, all involuntarily but completely welcome, like she was built to be manipulated by Momo. When her tongue entered Sana’s mouth they both groaned into each other, the room beginning to get hot. Momo flicked her tongue experimentally and was met with wet heat, here Sana’s eagerness transmitted well as she met Momo half way. 

This certainly felt _much_ different to Momo than that guy had- it wasn’t even comparable. The rush she felt was disarming, and heady but she instantly craved more and that seemed like a warning of sorts. It felt like Sana’s entire body reacted to Momo’s ministrations. She had never felt like this before, like she needed to be touching more of her friend. So she did. She moved onto her lap, straddling Momo's legs so she could kiss deeper. 

“Okay that seems like we got the gist,” Momo could barely recognize her own voice, it was rough and raw. She was tingling all over and having her friend on her lap was not helping her.

“Just a little more,” Sana whined breathily, immediately chasing her lips. And who was Momo to deny her when she wanted to just as badly? The new angle opened up more possibilities and now they were frantically trying to get more of each other. Momo’s hands automatically went to Sana’s waist and she let her tongue slide against her own more intentionally.

Their breathing was heavy now, labored and they alternated between kissing desperately and gasping for errant breaths, like they couldn’t bare to part. They had become a little frantic, licking into each other with the inherent rhythm that made them go together so well, always in the background. Their cadence was found, Sana would push downwards, Momo would change angles, Sana ran her hands through silky black hair, Momo would squeeze at her obliques.

Then, without thinking, Momo bit into Sana’s bottom lip. If she was in her right mind she would have apologized but she _certainly_ wasn’t in her right mind when Sana let out an unquestionable moan, guttural and unexpected. It snapped Momo out of the trance they were in when she realized _it turned her on_. This whole experience was driving her crazy and she was more than a little aroused.

She broke the kiss again and they panted heavily, filling the small space between them with a charged longing as they tried to calm down.

Eventually Sana crawled off her lap and they returned to their original positions, putting some distance between them as they both buzzed. Sana crossed her legs to get the throbbing she hadn't realize settled under control. Momo followed the movement out of the corner of her eye.

“So...” Sana cleared her throat but it didn’t help the hoarseness,” we may have gotten a little carried away.”

“You think?” Momo retorted, god she was sweating a little bit and all she wanted was to _kiss_ her friend again, fear crept back into her in the wake of Sana's absence on top of her.

“...sorry?” Sana offered meekly.

“No don’t be sorry umm. I mean, I think we accomplished our goal...”

“So, I was better than that guy?” Momo laughed genuinely and Sana laughed with her, the tension thankfully breaking as they did. They were okay.

“Yeah, like...incomparablybetter. Looks like the practice worked. Now we’ll know what to do when we actually like someone!” Momo could feel how she forced the words out slightly, Sana didn’t notice because she was busy trying to recover as well.

“Exactly!! Thanks Momoring,” she kissed her cheek before standing up,” Come on, let’s go see what the others are up to.”

They were okay. 

The line shuddered violently before returning to its place.

* * *

Sana was the first to have a boyfriend out of all nine of them, however brief and secret. Again, she really liked the idea of romance but her eagerness or perhaps high expectations were hard to live up to and most of them were short lived. Momo didn’t really have boyfriends but she did hook up with people. When Mina started dating BamBam and it was received so poorly it scared them all a little and they rallied behind their friend.

They took extra precautions but eventually went back to having as much of a personal life as they could afford.

When any of the members dated people it wasn’t back to back and the longest was Chaeyoung who saw one person for four months, technically, while Jeongyeon’s were the shortest and least in number. Tzuyu still hadn’t dated anyone and she was fine with that.

A year and a half after _it_ happened, Sana and Momo didn’t really talk about their _practice_ and the members never found out about it. 

They indeed, carried out normally, whenever any of them dated they kept it pretty hush hush, other members would know more depending on the day. 

Momo and Sana definitely informed each other if anything was remotely _something_ but it was an unspoken rule that they didn’t go into details. The system worked well because no one that they dated was serious or important enough to effect Twice. They were young women in the prime of their lives, so if they wanted to have fun, or satisfy an urge, or thought they actually _liked_ someone, they’d go for it. 

But they always knew Twice came first- no man any of them dated would change that.

Still, sometimes when Sana was particularly touchy or needy or naughty Momo wondered how long it had been since someone took care of her. And did they do it well? But she’d quickly think of something else because she shouldn’t think about her friend like that. Sana got more used to Momo not being physically affectionate and Momo got better at lying to herself about the reasons why she hesitated.

Though sometimes Momo got this look on her face that reminded Sana of the way she looked at _her_ with such intensity after they kissed and Sana would remember the feel of her lips, and the taste of her tongue and how she sounded when she moaned. And how could she resist being a little naughty with her friends? It was all in good fun... Then she would find a guy to take care of the _neediness_ she felt and would focus on that until she tired of him.

It was a practiced system. 

Sometimes they couldn't help stop the affection, like when they’d share a room abroad or one of them would have a nightmare and they’d sleep in the same bed because they both preferred sleeping next to someone. It felt the most safe to be be a little more lax with their affection- a good cover from everyone else and each other. Best friends slept in the same bed all the time and they had done that since they were trainees. They even did that with other members- sure Sana and Momo did it the most frequently and maybe they’d wake up tangled in each other’s arms but they were unconscious. They were used to each other. Familiar. The _most_ familiar out of anyone else they had ever met.

They hardly thought about their _practice._ And they certainly didn't think that they had ever crossed _the_ line, nor would they ever. 

No, not ever.

They were just Sana and Momo.

They were Twice.


	2. The Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this next chapter out really quick since I already had it written. It definitely gets steamier...

**_Hawaii_ **

It had been almost four years since their debut and the line was starting to wear down.

Now a days, it seemed the reminders of that became more frequent. Perhaps it was inevitable.

(Perhaps they knew that too)

So _maybe_ they both fantasized about stepping over, but were afraid. If one of them did everything would change. _They_ would change. 

It was getting both harder and easier to ignore it. They were used to their what-if fantasy being there but kept it locked deep down in their subconscious. Lately though, more and more thoughts seemed to seep out through cracks in their respective façades.

“You and Momo are [going to Hawaii](https://twitter.com/misayeon/status/1132984000278982656)...alone. Without any managers?” Mina said slowly. Maybe if she said it slowly Sana would finally realize.

“Yeah! I know, I know, we wish we could take you Mina-yah, and everyone of course but schedules and such.” Mina only felt a slight pang of jealousy, mostly she just felt joy for her best friends. They had never taken a vacation just the two of them and they had been talking about doing so since they moved to Korea together.

But Mina also felt weariness. Unencumbered she wasn’t confident in her friends’ resolve when it came to each other. Especially with no other distractions and no warnings. Sure she could tell them outright what she thought about their potential hidden feelings, but it was really something they needed to figure out themselves. Mina of course, had always suspected there was something more.

“But our room is right on the water a little way from downtown, it’s beautiful Minari.”

Wait.

“You guys got one room? Are you sharing a bed too?” Oh her unnies were so fucked.

“[Of course we are](https://youtu.be/35S8_YW1oZ8?t=357),” Sana said as if she was offended Mina hadn’t automatically assumed. Mina couldn’t help but smile at her obliviousness. If those two didn’t slip once during this trip she would be absolutely shocked. Whether they continued to play it off or actually talked about their deeper feelings for one another was a different story, but still, shocked. After all they had technically already kissed three times before (that Mina knew of).

(The real number was 6 on the lips, 1 _proper_ kiss, and countless kisses on cheeks, foreheads, shoulders...)

“One day we’ll all find time to go.” The older girl nodded,” we’ll _make_ time.”

* * *

“We’re finally here!” Sana exclaimed as she barged into their room after 10 hours in the air, 4 hours of waiting around and 3 hours of driving. She made a b-line to the balcony and squealed when she saw the ocean while Momo followed more slowly, recording everything about the room for Once’s. By the time they had arrived it was already pretty late and, because of the time difference it felt even later for them. Momo eventually followed Sana outside and saw her goofy grin as she looked out towards the darkened sky and water. Before she knew it Sana was pulling her by the wrist and moving Momo’s arms to wrap around her back, [like she always did](https://hiraitozakisamo.tumblr.com/post/614524310101622784/time-to-samo). They stayed there for a few minutes, just appreciating the moment before Momo let out an audible yawn right near Sana’s ear.

“Why don’t you shower first?” she recommended. If it were up to her they would go out right now and start exploring the island. Somehow, she always had more energy when she should be exhausted. But she knew Momo was tired and that she should probably get some rest too. It had been an extremely long day and there was always tomorrow.

Momo nodded, before disappearing into the bathroom. Sana made sure to unpack both their suitcases into drawers and eventually it was her turn to wash the travel-ick off her skin. The hot water cleansed her anew. She took extra time to do her skin care routine, knowing how harsh the climate change would be. Hopefully the humidity would help hydrate her. By the time she got out it was 3AM in Honolulu, which meant it felt like it was almost 11PM the next day in Seoul.

She found Momo fighting to not sleep absolutely adorable, eyes barely open as she peered at her phone, blue light the only anchor she had to the waking world while Sana was gone. She crawled into bed next to her with calculated movements. Every time they slept in the same bed together it felt normal but also a little... tense. Like they still had to be polite about it. Now, they didn’t even make the same ‘it’s cheaper if we share a bed’ excuse, everyone knew they could afford separate beds- hell, they could afford separate rooms. But they were used to it now, especially when they were abroad.

(At least, that’s what they told themselves and everyone else).

“You didn’t have to stay awake for me,” Sana smiled softly.

“‘wanted to,” she mumbled. Sana took her phone out of her hand and plugged it in next to hers. They both failed to realize how domestic they were.

“Can I get a cuddle?” Sana asked semi-tentatively. She always asked first. Still, it was very very rare that Momo declined, and Sana was sure she wouldn’t this time. 

But she still asked. 

Momo, far too tired to reply, turned on her side and grabbed Sana’s hand to pull it over her before she scooted into her slightly taller best friend. As their fingers interlaced their legs did too, usually Momo liked being the big spoon but when she was feeling particularity needy she secretly loved when Sana draped over her. Sana was content either way.

After the long day of travel and comforting warmth of each other and the blanket, not even their excitement for tomorrow could keep them awake and they drifted off almost immediately.

* * *

Momo practically fluttered awake. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this rested, this utterly satisfied with waking up. Not to mention Sana was still curled around her. She subconsciously pulled her closer, body more content than her mind could process. Their shirts had ridden up considerably, the only thing separating them was their underwear. Other than that it was warm bare skin. 

It was the perfect way to wake up.

“Been awhile since we’ve cuddled like this,” Sana said quietly, half-awake. Awhile, but not the first, probably not even the twentieth.

“Mmm... you’re a much better cuddler than Jeong,” Momo sighed unwittingly. 

“That’s not saying much.” Momo could feel her smirk on her neck, voice roughened by the morning. Maybe it was the proximity but Momo thought it sounded even more attractive than usual.

 _Unlike_ usual she couldn’t stop herself from thinking it. It was too early for internal spirals and second guesses. 

(Deep thoughts were for drunken nights)

Especially when Sana pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw.

Momo had never felt lighter.

“What was that for?”

“Being you. Being here. Being here with you.”

Sunlight streamed through the open window, they could hear the waves even with the door closed.

“You ready for our first full day in paradise?”

“Mmm,” Momo stubbornly groaned, not quite ready to leave the bed but truly looking forward to the day,” coffee first.”

Maybe it was because they were truly on their own, or the peace and quiet, but Momo continued to find herself looking at Sana _that way,_ unable to stop herself like she normally could.

“Grande caramel macchiato and an iced double dirty chai.” She ordered like it was second nature- _it was._

Nine years.

Nine years since this woman became one of, if not the most, important things in her life.

Something about this moment made her realize the weight of that. This easy moment that they’ve had countless, infinite times.

“What’s first?” Sana asked, breaking Momo out of her reverie.

“The beach?” she said after hesitating. Sana smiled wide.

Momo saw in slow motion how she held her hand, interlacing their fingers, before she drug her out.

“What my Momo wants, she gets.”

(I want you)

(For now, the whisper could still be ignored)

* * *

“Oh my god, it’s the _perfect_ temperature,” Sana squealed as she touched the ocean. Even on Okinawa and Jeju the water was pretty cold. They were still getting used to the style of clothing in the States but they could really see why everyone was only half dressed. It was 90 degrees outside with a 80% humidity and she had to seriously stop herself from jumping in fully clothed just to cool off.

Momo was happily munching on fresh pineapple, juice running down to her chin. 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” she mumbled around a full mouth. Sana swiped a bite.

“We’ll go swimming later, right?”

“Of course!” Momo nodded,” we need to take a video for Mina!”

They continued to walk down the beach hand in hand, Sana looking for some shells to take back, any excuse to walk in the small lapping waves.

Momo chose to people watch and amongst the slew of beach-goers noticed two attractive young women probably about their age, in bikini’s laughing and holding onto each other. They were play fighting trying to throw the other into the water before sloppily kissing and choosing to just fall in together. They looked happy and in love and Momo could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she watched. She glanced at Sana who had seen the couple as well and had the same reaction as her. No one else batted an eye at the pair and the Japanese girls continued walking. 

Warm sand creeped between their toes.

Sana squeezed Momo’s hand in hers,” you think people think we’re a couple?” the older girl thought briefly.

“I think even if they did they wouldn’t really care.” It wasn’t the first time either of them thought about it- certainly not the first time it’s been teasingly brought up over the years...

**_Sana and Momo Look Like A Couple_ **

_“So I’m only allowed to flirt with_ you _then?” Sana asked with a smirk after she ended {their vlive} that would eventually be one of the most watched on their channel of all time._

_“What?”_

_“‘_[I’m not saying don’t flirt with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4u8HGKqsvzI), don’t flirt like that so easily _.‘ Is my Momo-Chan jealous when I flirt with others?” The older girl had that ticked off look about her again while Sana continued to wear a shit-eating grin. It was two in the morning and they had gone to bother their maknaes, the only other ones still up._

_“You’re doing it again,” Momo scoffed._

_“What?” Sana asked innocently._

_“Acting naughty.” Sana wasn’t ever sure if she did it on purpose or if she was just really good at saying things in a non-chalant but sultry way._

_“It’s not an act Momoring,” she batted her eyes and ran a hand up her thigh exaggeratedly. It took a lot of control but she didn’t flinch like she usually did and deadpanned,_

_“You are such a difficult little brat. This is why[I didn’t agree to marry you.](https://youtu.be/GFCknZ42ATo?t=72)” Sana almost forgot how witty Momo could be when she tried, so caught off guard she couldn’t help but bristle a little. _

_“I’d make a great wife and you know it.”_

_“You two_ do _look like a couple, especially when you bicker like one.” Tzuyu sighed off-handidly. She, like the rest of Twice, were used to the best friends antics. Momo rolled her eyes._

_“We would be the perfect couple, wouldn’t we be Momo?” Sana said, acting cute again as she attempted to cuddle-up to her. Momo allowed it briefly before shaking her off._

_“In your dreams Minatozaki.”_

And that was before, with their members and their jobs and their company and the world watching. 

Now it was just them in paradise.

Alone.

Here they held hands wherever they went, watched sunrises and sets together, fed each other, woke up clinging together and had borderline romantic dinners and strolls on the beach. Things that felt completely natural for them- the only difference here was they were allowed to relax without people _watching_ all the time. Sure, there was the occasional fan who recognized them but even they kept their distance. For the most part no one cared. 

Back home anytime they had to do otherwise was a conscious effort to go against what already felt comfortable. But now it was just the two of them and while it came naturally, it felt... _weighted._

The funny thing was, they both had no idea the other was thinking the same thing. Well in Sana’s case completely overthinking and in Momo’s trying to bury the feeling and pretend it didn’t exist, even in her own mind. Though they were excellent at communicating with each other, talking about their feelings regarding this subject was another story. Words were hard. Words were concrete.

Maybe Momo was imagining it but it seemed like their energy had completely changed. Or maybe it was just gaining momentum.

The moments seemed to tumble one after the other now, overlap.

They were wandering around a street market when one of the vendors tried to get their attention.

“Lovely girls lovely girls! Couple or friend?” 

“Uh-“ 

“Either way! Beautiful matching bracelets for beautiful girls.”

“Momoring!! Matching!” Sana exclaimed. They loved being a pair. They sifted through the[ options](https://youtu.be/35S8_YW1oZ8?t=47) cutely holding things up to each other and putting things on.

“How long you been together?” the man asked in broken English.

“9 years,” Momo replied. She couldn’t tell what his accent was, she kinda hopped it was Chinese because even that was better than her English.

“Ahh lovely lovely!! Long time. Should be married already then!”

“Oh, we’re friends,” Momo corrected. As soon as the words came out they left a bad taste in her mouth. _Friends_ seemed to be grossly inaccurate after all they had gone through together while _family_ seemed a little too nuanced for a stranger. In Korea, two women being _together_ was definitely not expected, it still floored her that it was sometimes the norm here. Enough that this random man thought they were together.

The man ignored her in favor of other customers and Sana was by her side, oblivious to Momo’s inner monologue. She had already picked which things they were getting.

They decided on matching hair accessories before continuing their walk.

“America’s so...different. Good different, in a lot of ways,” Momo chose to say after she had been inside her head. The whole sentence was charged, multi-faceted in its meaning.

“People here are just...so unrestrained. With what they wear, what they say, how they show love. And no one cares!” she rambled a little.

“I agree.” The two women happily together crossed her mind again.

Sana knew exactly what Momo meant, as she always did. As for what the right thing to _say..._ well,

“We should get bikini’s.”

She stated it wistfully as she perused a rack of them, always as good at breaking the tension as she was at building it.

“Are you crazy? I know we’re not as popular here but if we end up on the news it’ll be our heads.”

“Very uncharacteristically unnie of you- _unnie_. C’mon, we’re supposed to be the defiant ones! And it’s not like the stylists try to cover us up. You practically live in crop tops that are smaller and tighter than this,” she said, holding up a flamboyant red suit up to her chest.

“Ugh, you know how I feel about you calling me unnie,” Momo rolled her eyes and avoided eye contact. There was something else there but Sana couldn’t quite place it. She put the item back on the rack.

“We can go at night- or just in private! Come on, when else will we get the chance? Don’t tell me you’re shy shy shy about your body now miss prance-around-the-dorm-in-a-sports-bra.”

“That’s different, it’s just us!”

“And now it’s just me. Come on, you’d look _so hot_ in a bikini, you know you want to try.”

_Hot?_

“...I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Sana should have known better than to put the idea in her head. But she was selfish and apparently wanted to torture herself all in one go.

They had returned to their room armed with a slightly ridiculous amount of shopping bags so they could get ready for their night out.

When Momo stepped out of the bathroom in a skimpy black bikini that looked both too tight and like it was about to fall off of her she knew drinking that pina colada was a bad idea. Her mind was swimming in the gutter.

“H-how-,” Sana stuttered.

“I got it while you were in the bathroom at that giant mall. Do you... like it?” Momo asked as if she had only put it on for her. Sana was almost sure she did.

(She had)

All she could do was blush and nod and stare. She didn’t know where to start- the high waist accentuated her legs while the two-piece showed just how cut her abs were. Sana wanted to touch them. Her skin was perfect, glowing, and her favorite mole on the top of her left breast was exposed along with more cleavage than her mind could handle. Fuck she had to snap out of it or else she would-

“Is it...too much?” Momo frowned, slowly crossing her arms, her bravado disappearing at the lack of response from her best friend.

“No, no nope, not too much,” Sana said quickly, moving closer and holding her wrists apart,” You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” she blurted out. It was her truth,” ...I wish we lived somewhere less modest so I could see you like this more.” This time it was Momo blushing,” ...would it be weird if I- never mind.”

“What?”

“Can I touch your abs?”

“You’ve never had the courtesy to ask before,” Momo smirked, finding her confidence again, then she added a little quietly,” ...yeah.” Sana’s hands moved slowly before landing on her best friend’s stomach. This was weird, it was weird, wasn’t it? Sana didn’t care. She traced the lines, the muscles rippling underneath.

“Jealous?” Momo teased, sounding a little out of breath. Sana shook her head. Whatever this feeling was it certainly wasn’t jealousy.

“Are you flexing?” She laughed, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

“Of course I am! It’s not as impressive if I don’t.” Sana dropped her hands.

“You’re always impressive. And I was right- _super hot.”_ She smirked, trying to keep the mask on. Momo’s face flared red.

“Thanks I uh…I bought you one too. Y’know, since it was your idea.” 

“You just want to get me practically naked huh?”

“Ah-yah...if you keep teasing me I’m changing back.”

“Please don’t,” Sana begged, before looking through the bag,” thank you Momoring.” Because she needed to regain control of the situation and her breathing she started stripping her shirt off.

“Sana-yah!” Momo said, Sana knows the dark haired girl was fast and dexterous, made a career out of it. She could have easily beat her if she wanted but she moved slow, let it happen until her shirt was by her side. 

"What? Nothing you haven't seen before."

She tried to remain un-moved but now she was shirtless and a foot away from a practically naked Momo.

Typical Sana, not thinking things through.

Because Momo wasn’t caught off guard, her eyes turned dangerous like when she danced. She closed the small gap between them more and the blonde found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

Momo pulled at the shirt in her hands, maintaining eye contact,” I told you not to tease me,” she replaced the shirt with the bathing suit she had bought her. Sana barely registered the movement as her eyes dropped from the other girl’s eyes to her lips. They were full, barely parted as they almost always were. Enticing. Curving into that salacious smirk that blew Sana’s out of the water and moving forward.

_Fuck._

_She could practically taste her._

Sana could feel herself moving forward too.

Then she was gone.

“Tease me and I’ll tease you back,” she said over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. There was an implied ' _we’ll see who breaks first_.'

“We’ll try them out later Sana-yah, we’re going to be late for [dinner](https://youtu.be/9Xp3hFJE2BE?t=609).”

* * *

_**Love Foolish** _

After their fancy meal they were both excited to go out [clubbing](https://twitter.com/momosforehead/status/1176072268910252033). It was too much of a risk to do so in Korea or Japan so they really only got to go whenever they were abroad. Usually they’d go with Nayeon, and sometimes Jeongyeon if she felt up to it. But they loved to drink and let loose as much as they could.

Though, the something that had been building since they met up and up to this point was now rushing to the foreground.

Their dancing was pretty tame at first, still getting more in the mood. They had chosen a popular place that was half indoors and half outdoors so a cool breeze could be felt through the throng of people. When Sana went to get them both drinks Momo continued to dance by herself- of course no one knew who she was so they didn’t mind dancing with her. Usually she would be deliberate with the distance she put between her and strangers but one particular girl with predatory eyes and a coy smile danced with her in a respectful but blatantly sensual manner.

“You’re gorgeous,” she yelled over the music. An easy phrase that Momo understood,” You live around here?” Even _she_ knew the implication of _that._ And honestly the Japanese girl was really flattered. Even at fan meetings she was always more flustered by women hitting on her than men.

Before she could answer with gracious declination, she felt a familiar weight behind her and around her shoulders.

“S-sorry, I didn’t realize you had someone,” the girl said genuinely before backing off a little. 

“Now you do,” Sana said curtly. Momo was a little shocked she wasn’t shocked by her best friend’s territorial response.

“My mistake,” the girl responded politely before leaving them.

“No need to be jealous Sana-ssi,” Momo laughed.

“I’m sorry, did you want her attention? Because I can get her back, she’s right over-“ Momo grabbed her as she pretended to walk away.

“Don’t even think about it,” she held her gaze. It was like a flip was switched then. Maybe it was the confirmation that they were not only not looking for anyone but also that they were here to spend time together.

“Dance with me.”

It wasn’t a question. There wasn’t an option not to, and Sana was at her mercy. If Momo asked you to dance, you danced. 

They found their rhythm as easy as breathing. Momo’s ass pressed against Sana’s front, the taller girl gripping onto her waist as they swayed.

They danced and drank for quite some time, cute scantily-clad girls in hula outfits kept bringing around $1 Jell-O shots so they didn’t even have to stop dancing. At one-point Sana fished the sweet candy out with her tongue and Momo ground into her just a little harder. 

The next time she did it with two fingers and fed it to Momo with a smirk.

While Sana was usually the more dominant of the two it didn’t mean she wasn’t affected. No no, Momo dancing on her _alone_ got her halfway there already. But still, _something_ was different about tonight.

Sana was buzzing. Tight. Ready snap.

The song changed and the bass pulsed.

“The Jell-O shots were stronger than I thought,” Sana panted in her ear, tongue nipping at the lobe, fingers gripping erratically. The alcohol seemed to be heightening her senses and make her extra sensitive to the feel of Momo in her hands. 

Momo bit her lip then spun around, leaning into her neck to say into her ear,

“You’re being naughty again.”

Sana felt _good,_ perfect, on top of the fucking world.

Horny.

Her hands started moving, up and down Momo’s waist where they had held steady before. _God_ she could feel her abs clenching- if she wasn’t so lost in lust she would’ve thought her own fixation was a little pathetic. But shame wasn’t really something Sana experienced; she would gladly be weak to Momo.

“I know,” she breathed, leaning her head forward before manipulating their bodies so they could move against each other a little easier now that they were face to face.

They were far from the bright-eyed innocent girls that tentatively made out in their basement. 

Sana’s leg found itself in between Momo’s and Momo, master of her body that she was dipped a little lower and a little harder every so often because of it.

_Shit._

The line was wavering, bending bending bending. Rolling with them.

Sana bowed her head against her best friend’s shoulder, she could _feel_ her inhibitions slipping away with every touch. She was hyper aware of Momo as always, so when her hips dipped into her- coupled with the yearning for her best friend that had been building- Sana couldn’t stop herself from biting ever so gently against her neck at the same time.

She thought Momo might back off a little, _needed her to._

She certainly didn’t expect her to grind harder and deliberately as she moaned ever so quietly against her. The sound went straight between Sana’s legs.

They continued to dance. 

(They were always dancing around each other).

“You’re being naughty too.” Momo didn’t respond, just took the lead back from Sana- pulling out more moves from her in-exhaustive vault. Momo’s dancing was always mesmerizing, she somehow had so much control yet knew just how to lose it. 

Sana had seen all sorts of dances from Momo- happy, sad, frustrated, stressed, _drunk._ But she had never seen this before- this wild desire driven dance. It was possible this was the first time she’s been able to really let it loose. Whenever Momo danced, especially this new style, she was at her most attractive, her most dominant and it made Sana absolutely swoon. _Especially_ when she flirted back. 

Unlike at home, she had been flirting back and matching affection this whole vacation and it made Sana’s head spin with possibilities.

She gripped her hips harder, fingers brushing dangerously close to her ass as Momo’s arms rested on her shoulders holding her close.

Sana couldn’t help herself when Momo’s leg found its way between hers instead. It seemed she had been riled up for quite some time because just the slightest of touches made her whine for more. _Shit_ she had never been this turned on before. She wasn’t even a little bit surprised. Maybe it was the alcohol influencing her a little but she was certain it was predominantly her best friend.

_Fuck it._

She couldn’t help herself and placed a small but _very_ real kiss to her throat,

“Tell me to stop,” Sana begged, Momo shuddered and her eyes fluttered shut, chin tilting upwards slightly,” Mo. Tell me.” Another kiss, higher up this time, more assured, tongue peaking out. It seared on her skin and Momo forgot how to breath.

The older girl pulled away and for the first time since they started dancing they could see into each other’s eyes clearly.

They matched.

And they were familiar, took them back to their couch panting into each other’s mouths long ago.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

That was their secret. As long as Sana challenged her, Momo would grant her wish. Never one before the other. Never one without the other.

Sana leaned in first, Momo only a fraction of a second behind before they slotted into each other.

They kissed, lust drunk and desperate for each other in the middle of the dance floor. Surreal. Momo’s hands retracted to her face, gently cradling it as they kissed. Sana’s took the opposite approach and not-so-subtly grabbed her ass.

She could finally do all of the things she didn’t know she wanted to do the last time they kissed, coupled with years of experience since then.

Momo whimpered when Sana bit at her lower lip and remembered her thigh was still between Sana’s before she used that to her advantage. When Sana moaned unabashedly into her mouth she knew exactly where this was heading- however this time, though she was still a little terrified, the danger excited her and she wasn’t going to let this chance slip away a second time.

The song ended.

“We should go,” she panted. 

Sana nodded unnecessarily and gripped her hand tight before they rushed out of the club, crossing the line as they did in a haste.

* * *

They opted for the 5 minute Uber ride back to their hotel instead of the 15 minute walk. Still holding hands, Momo’s other hand running up and down her thigh, Sana’s clenched in a fist in an attempt to stop herself from doing something inappropriate in the back of a stranger’s car. 

The blonde was a mess, very much shaking in anticipation, arousal coursing through her demanding attention that only Momo could provide. Attention she pretended she hasn’t been waiting years for. She needed her fix. 

She leaned over to kiss Momo again, just because she could now. The dark-haired girl spared a glance to the driver who looked like she couldn’t care less. Momo kissed back,” I’m not going anywhere,” she assured her, answering a question Sana didn’t even know she was asking. A lot more sober, very genuine.

The driver finally halted and they rushed up to their room, it was around 3am and not a soul was around making it a lot easier for them to make out in the elevator. Now that no one was around their kiss was even more consuming, Sana’s tongue running against her bottom lip as she moaned for permission. Momo easily let her in sighing in relief as their tongues met, her heart instantly dropping to her core and jolting her arousal. Without meaning to her hips stuttered. 

The bell dinged and they stumbled out with a giggle.

“Hurry up,” Momo demanded as Sana struggled to open the door, ever the klutz. Though she knew she wasn’t being very helpful sloppily biting at her neck. Until now she had remained fairly composed but the more of Sana she got the more wanton she became.

As soon as they were inside Sana was tugging off her jeans, her shirt. Momo helped.

“ _Fuck,”_ Momo cursed as soon as she stripped down to her underwear. She felt like the luckiest person in the world with a needy naked Sana looking at her expectantly.

Sana wasted no time helping Momo’s dress off of her too.

“I fucking love your abs,” she leaned down and kissed them, running her tongue down languidly as Momo’s panting kept them hard, “I’ve wanted to do that for years, you have no idea,” Sana smiled before connecting their mouths again. Though Momo was the tone-setter Sana was always the more forward of the two, her hand immediately playing with the waistband of Momo’s bikini bottoms.

“S-Should we slow down?” Momo asked, words not matching her actions as she kissed Sana harder. Now that they were actually on their bed in nothing but their underwear everything felt that much more real.

“I don’t want to. Do you?”

“I want _you_.” _God_ it felt good to finally say out loud.

In response Sana held her hand before flipping them both around, guiding Momo’s hand to her breasts, nipples already hard.

“Touch me then.”


	3. The Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Momo wake up in bed together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more smutty, you’ve been warned. Also, I feel like the Samo tag is full of angst so you won’t find too much of that here. I wanted to write something more fun and less gut-wrenching. Less heart breaker and more Heart Shaker, you know?
> 
> Sorry for the long wait :)

Momo woke up feeling groggy and _hot_. The heavy hotel blanket was only half on her, wrapped around her leg while another familiar weight pressed against her upper body.

It took her all of 10 seconds to remember what had happened. 

The dancing. The kiss. The sex.

With Sana.

Her best friend.

Her band mate.

Her family.

_Her Sana._

That was naked and clinging onto her. 

Equally naked.

Oh fucking shit she was gonna pass out.

“ _Fuck!”_ she squeak shouted.

“Mmm..Mo...” Sana whined cutely. Momo felt a hand gently squeeze her boob and she squealed before practically falling out of bed.

In a haste she threw on the closest shirt to her. Of course, it happened to be Sana’s shirt that had been Momo’s shirt maybe 5 years ago but it was definitely Sana’s now.

_Oh shit. Oh fuck._

“Sana wake up.”

The other girl came to slowly and Momo tried not to but watched her. Watch her stretch out like a cat and watched realization wash over her face. She looked at Momo’s mussed hair and then to her own naked body before her eyes landed and stayed on the dancer’s uncovered legs. 

“Momo...” she started, unsure.

Now, after night and alcohol had given them just enough of an excuse everything was shoved out into the open. Evidence of their mutual attraction was prevalent and damning. _Years_ of carefully masked emotions raw and exposed. Pulsing.

Sana slipped on Momo’s shirt.

The line lay obliterated around them.

“Don’t panic,” she said evenly, trying not to startle Momo who nodded while she paced. Then sat down, then got up only to sit on the bed once more, bare legs getting cold. She was close to hyperventilating before but she tried her best to calm down. Sana got up to get them both water and they chugged it down greedily.

After about 5 minutes off shuffling they sat against the headboard, neither knowing what to say first.

“Should we... talk about what happened?” Sana queried bravely.

Momo swallowed.

“We probably should’ve talked a lot sooner.” This all felt like a dream.

“Um...yeah. We kinda avoided...” she trailed off. It’s not that they didn’t _know_ before. But after all the tension- after a millimeter of permission they couldn’t help themselves. Years and years of a question gone unanswered finally had been. They just fell off the deep end instead of being smart about it.

“Sana we...we had _sex._ ”

“Well, at least you remember,” she chuckled quietly. Oh. Momo _definitely_ remembered. 

* * *

_"Do you know how hard it was for me? Seeing you in all those tight, revealing outfits and not being able to do exactly this?" Sana bit her lips as Momo's eager hands explored her bare body while dragging her lips across Sana's pulse point, kissing down the column of her neck. She didn't know if her touch or her words felt better, but either way she felt like burning from the inside out and she squirmed impatiently._

_"T-trust me I know. Now please...before I embarrassingly cum from you just pinching my nipples. I can't wait anymore." At this moment she was not above a bit of begging now that Momo was right where she needed her. (Well, almost.) At her neediness the dark-haired girl complied. As much as she wanted to take as much time mapping every inch of her best friends gorgeous body with her fingers and tongue she was eager to please her._

_Taking a deep breath her left hand glided down smooth skin before reaching her hip and tracing inwards lightly. Goosebumps trailed in the wake of her fingers until she reached the point where it seemed all of Sana's body heat radiated from. Soft neatly trimmed curls welcomed her and- while they both held their breath- Momo's hand finally touched slick arousal. At the gentle prodding of her folds Sana's breath hitched in restless anticipation and her hips arched up to meet her, pull her in further._

_"Are you sure...?" Momo asked, wanting to giver her room to back out semi-belatedly seeing as how she was already dragging her fingers up and down her entrance reveling in how wet Sana was- how wet_ she _made her. She could feel how much it effected her in kind but that hardly mattered when all she ever craved was literally in the palm of her hand._

 _“I need you... fuck- I needed you on that couch when we kissed. I need you_ now _,” Sana whined desperately. Hair in a messy halo around her head, back arching, legs spread and eager, “I’ve needed you for so long_ please _Momo.”_

_“Fuck, I love how you say my name,” Momo moaned at her desperation, kissing her trembling inner thighs. Having Sana like this was going to make anyone else pale in comparison, ”I love hearing you beg for me.”_

_“Please please please. I need you inside me.” Sana was shameless about her desire and Momo practically vibrated at the other girls words, it felt dangerous.[Mina was right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrTg-QkkKt0) Sana_ was _dangerous- especially to her._

_So without making a conscious decision she decided to draw it out, kissing back up Sana’s body to bite down on her nipple hard, all the while rubbing tight, slow circles around her clit. The combination earned a yelp accompanied by a harsh tug on raven hair. The older girl quickly sat up, holding her wrists together before pinning them above Sana's head with one hand. Momo really looked at her then, the picture of beauty, and had a sudden realization._

_“You’re going to ruin me Minatozaki Sana.” Before Sana could question her, Momo finished her sentence by slowly plunging a finger deep inside her, causing her to moan into her new lover’s mouth caught off guard yet relieved after basically hours of foreplay. Sweat gathered where their skin touched and her back arched at Momo’s touch. Upon feeling just how easy it was to slide into her she added a second finger, making Sana curse at the satisfying sensation. She felt like she was the one about to be ruined. She was delirious with the high, moaning and giggling lightly at how her body lit up._

_“I’m not gonna lie. I’ve always wondered how you’d be in bed. I never thought I’d be lucky enough to experience it but- ah ah. You’re such a baby usually I didn’t think you’d be this much of a dom.” Finally getting what she wanted gave her just enough clarity to tease Momo a little (after all, she was still_ Sana _) before she gave into her carnal need entirely._

_“Is it too much for you?” Momo asked, genuinely concerned while Sana desperately bucked to keep up the rhythm,_

_“Only in the sense that I’m trying not to cum just from how fucking sexy I think it is,” she admitted as her hips continued to chase release after Momo’s ministrations deliberately slowed down, smirk giving herself away, “I knew you’d be a fucking tease though. Come on you’ve teased me for years, just fuck me like you mean it already.” Cute-Sana was gone, replaced by this filthy-mouthed erotic goddess and Momo couldn’t wait to ravage and please her, not a trace of nervousness._

_“You know, I’ve managed to stop myself from thinking about you this way but_ _I_ knew _you’d be this talkative,” Momo picked up the pace steadily building her up_ _before pumped into her relentlessly,” Guess I better find a way to occupy that pretty mouth of yours.”_

* * *

Momo swallowed hard as the memory flashed through her mind. She fidgeted guiltily as just the memory affected her. Where did all the damn oxygen in the room go?? 

“Last night...was a bad idea.” 

“So you’re saying you regret it?” she looked at Sana directly for the first time that morning when she heard tears begin to form in her voice and she scrambled for her hand to squeeze it tight in assurance,

“No no no of course I don’t regret it. It-It was all I haven’t let myself dream about and more,” Momo's voice tampered softy as the confession came out, "I just meant...it was reckless. We have responsibilities and expectations, you know it just as well as I do. It’s why we avoided _our thing_ for so long. Maybe if we hadn’t I wouldn’t have been so....desperate for you. I’m sorry, I should have been stronger...I should have said something sooner...” She was frustrated at the situation- _their_ situation- but mostly at herself, Sana could tell. And she couldn’t help but admire her for it.

“...why, are you giving me that look?”

“The unnie kind of jumped out just then...fierce is a...good look on you.” Momo’s exasperation turned harder, unreadable.

“You know how I feel about you calling me unnie.” The dark haired girls voice was quiet yet firm as her eyes shifted away from Sana’a face.

It was a look Sana had seen many times before but until last night she hadn’t quite realized what it meant.

“Oh my god... _you like it_.”

“What?! No- I just said-“ seeing her window Sana rolled onto her, passing the thin barrier of consequences she had begun to put up and straddled her thighs.

“You can’t hide from me anymore,” Sana smirked, mood completely changed back to where they left off last night, before leaning down to whisper, “I’ve seen all of you Momo _unnie_.” 

Momo stopped breathing and the angle made it impossible for Sana to see her face. For a split second she worried she had crossed back over the line.

The effect was immediate, Sana had always been her weakness and now the other girl knew just how much power she had over her. This time around Momo made the first move, she leaned in slowly capturing Sana’s bottom lip between hers. It wasn’t just that she found her irresistible- but like she was tethered to her. Like gravity demanded they come together- a law of physics in and of itself. The kiss was full of passion, slow, deep- transcendent. Their mouths melded together and Sana was at her mercy while Momo explored, licking inside her while wanting to figure out just how pliant the girl on her lap could be after her first taste last night.

“How are you even better than you fucking were at that?” Sana whispered. In mere minutes she was breathless and definitely feeling _needy_. 

“What?” Momo asked, equally quiet. It felt like the room- no the world- had closed in around them. Like this bed, and each other were the only things that existed. 

“Kissing. Turning me on. _Everything.”_

 _“_ I don’t know. You’re just... _intoxicating_. Especially when you’re like this. I can’t help myself.”

Sana ground down on nothing, their positioning making it impossible to give her any sort of relief to the pressure that had built up seemingly instantaneously.

“You know we really should talk,” Momo grinned devilishly as she scratched at Sana’s enthusiastic hips.

“You’re really gonna leave me like this?” Sana whined, pressing into Momo’s stomach. At her keening Momo decided no, she wasn’t.

Sana suddenly felt a hand on her ass and one on the back of her head, yanking her by her dyed blonde locks so that the older girl could kiss her again, much rougher than the tender passion she had just shown.

“What happened to talking?” Sana whimpered between collisions, knowing full well nothing could stop them now.

“Fuck talking. Take off your shirt.” Momo groaned when she complied immediately. Just like that they were naked in bed again, with no alcohol to blame this time. Not that they did before.

“After this trip we should really put our feelings aside.” Momo trailed her kisses down her neck, sucking harshly but taking care not to leave a mark. Sana’s arousal spiked with her dominance.

“A-and now?”

“We make every moment count.”

* * *

“So I guess we can’t hide behind the ‘we were drunk’ or ‘it was for practice’ excuse,” Sana joked, it was her default when she didn’t know what to say. After their conversation turned into fucking they decided they still needed to go outside eventually, but that meant taking a shower and when Sana thought about a dripping wet Momo she couldn’t help but join her. She had to repay her morning favor and it saved time anyway, right?

By the time they got out to follow their very loose itinerary it was already four in the afternoon. They certainly didn’t feel like they wasted the day though. 

It was crowded in the main shopping street, Sana walked quickly while Momo tended to lag, ooing and awing while taking pictures. After almost losing each other for the third time Sana slipped her hand in Momo’s, who looked down at their hands intensely. They had been doing this all trip and the gesture was warm and familiar but now held even more meaning. 

Still, no one around paid any mind. 

* * *

After a couple more days of elevated paradise- staying in bed with each other all day and having fun exploring the island and each other until the wee hours of the morning they were exhausted and somewhat longing of home and their own beds. Still though, the end of their trip meant their agreed end to their little bubble where they could be _themselves._ They had spent as much time as they could simply living in the moment, not worrying too much about tomorrow. Before they knew it they were packing their things with a flight the next morning

“Part of me wishes we could stay here. I miss reality. I love being an idol and I know we all have our days where we hate it but I never thought the cost was as steep before. But now...” Sana’s head hung low. They never did have their talk. She never thought packing a bag could feel like a bucket of ice water.

Momo scooted and picked up her hand, Sana drew it up to her lips and placed gentle kisses all over her knuckles. The water was starting to make its way to her eyes. 

“You’re right. It will be hard.”

“We didn’t... we didn’t mess everything up right?" Momo pouted at the distress on her face, 

“Sana, I only have one reason for how all of this happened and you deserve to hear it.” The other girl regarded her curiously at the seriousness of her tone. She squeezed her hand in reassurance, seeing how nervous she was.

“I know I’m not great with words but...you know my feelings for you, they’re not just physical. I think...I think I’ve been lying to myself for quite some time now,” Momo was being 100% serious and it made Sana’s heart clench in a good way as she waited patiently for Momo to collect her thoughts, "You’re _so_ special to me. I know I don’t always show it...or actively pretended you aren’t. And, I think that was because even though I didn’t know why, the way you made me feel scared me a little. Or you know...a lot. You’re my best friend but I’ve wanted you as more for quite some time. Years. Maybe even since I first met you and I felt like I was finally home.”

Sana felt her heart soar as her words matched Sana's feelings exactly and she couldn't help but crawl into her lap, snuggling as close as possible. 

“Since when have you had such a way with words?” Sana teased while Momo rolled her eyes though they were both misty eyed. They hadn’t changed. They were still the same Sana and Momo. Momo and Sana. Push and pull.

Now it was Sana’s turn.

“I’ve been trying to deny what I’ve felt inside for so long," she whispered into her neck, "I need and want you with my everything Momo and I...I’m so glad the feeling is mutual because I would have let it fester there forever. I would have never said a thing if it meant keeping you as my best friend. I was so afraid that I might lose you, somehow, someway. Even back in Sixteen...I’ve tried and failed to describe how broken and physically ill it felt to [see you walk away from me](https://youtu.be/28qNqNtcOsA?t=189)\- Momo I," Sana turned her head down. Momo didn’t think she had ever seen this girl, the embodiment of the sun, look so small before,

“I’m not sure I can just... ignore my feelings when we go back. I did it when we kissed and every night we fell asleep in the same bed. And especially after all of this...”

“I’ve been doing it for years too,” Momo said with a slight blush, "but, I know what you mean. Now that we’ve crossed the line. It will be tough. I don’t want to do it either. But we made a commitment. To ourselves, to our company, to the family we’ve built. I’m not saying we’ll be disappointing them but..” 

“I know. I agree. As much as it hurts that this is our reality, at least we know now. I wouldn’t trade these days for anything. Now I know our bond is even more special. I understand that commitments come first I just...” Before she knew it, Sana began to cry freely now. Alarmed Momo held her close to her chest. Then she was full on crying too.

“It’s just for now. Just for a little while. I-I know it’s selfish but, can I ask you to wait a little longer for us?” Momo stroked her hair lovingly. Sana looked up it surprise,

“Y-you mean that? W-we’ll give this a real shot?” The older girl kissed the top of her head.

“I promise you. I won’t stop longing for you. I’m not saying you can’t...see other people, no matter how much it would hurt I would never ask that of you. But as soon as our contract expires if you’ll have me, I’m yours.”

Sana cried harder.

“Pabo momoring. I’ll be counting down the days.”

They sat like that for a long while. On the floor amonst piles of clothes and souvenirs, exchanging soft loving pecks. Holding each other.

“There’s something else, isn’t there?” A slight pause. Momo could always see straight through her.

“I’m a lesbian, Momo.” Sana said so so quiet. Perhaps she hadn’t said it at all and Momo just felt the words on her neck. She rubbed her back soothingly, "I’ve known for a long time. I haven’t even said it aloud before.”

“I’m so proud of you Sattang,” Momo cooed. And after Sana's sobs had just gotten under control she lost it again, so overwhelmed that her best friend was here, supporting her. With her, “ thank you for telling me. Telling me everything.” The bittersweet relief was indescribable.

“You’re my home too, Momoring.”

* * *

_Years before, Momo and Sana laid in bed together, finally starting to come down from the high of a concert. Touring was equal parts exhausting and energizing._

_Momo was always bad about watching their fan vids- a little too self conscious. But she loved these nights, feeling accomplished and winding down afterwards._

_“Did you see this one Sattang?” she laughed. It was when they sang an acoustic version of Heart Shaker and cut out the lights before the chorus dropped, a very clear_ ' _[IS SANA GAY???'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDA93s5G1ro)erupting from the audience," I loved how interactive the crowd was tonight. I_ _think the fans really think you’re gay,” she stated, smile pushing through._

_(Waiting)._

_Sana’s heart skipped a beat, in secret to the rest of the world._

_“Let the fans believe what they want. I don’t care either way- y’know, as long as they still adoooore me.” She flopped on top of Momo who pushed her teasingly,_

_“Ego check!”_

_“Aww you love it. You adore me the most don’t you?”_

_Momo wasn't truly serious often but when she was...her words cut Sana to the core of her being. Momo brushed her hair out of her face and the eye contact was jarring._

_“Oh Sattang, you know I’m your #1 fan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> jk- I've got a lot more shenanigans written.


	4. The Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out it's gonna get more canon-divergent and more smutty....which I'm sure lots of you are happy about ;)

For awhile it was fine. Momo slipped back in her role as a tsundere, albeit with more soft smiles, and Sana was her normal flirtatious-with-everyone self. Though they were thankful for the time-off, they had missed Korea and definitely missed their members. And, as it always was at this time of year, their schedules were filled to the brim. 

While it took a little bit of adjusting, they found their normal again. With only their feelings, memories and here and there hand holds to secure the passion they felt in their hearts.

They put the line back.

For awhile at least. Having a literal world of distractions helped take their mind off of things.

Sana, never nearly as disciplined as Momo, felt her control start slipping first.

It was late, some had turned in to their rooms for the night while Sana and Chaeyoung stayed talking in the kitchen. Sana in a stool and the maknae on the counter (she liked to feel tall). Momo and Mina had stayed late at the studio when they came tumbling in after midnight, sweaty and laughing.

“I win!” Mina declared.

“BARELY, and only because I had two extra hours of practice, my legs are jelly!”

“What’s going on here?” Chae laughed.

“Momo wanted to race.”

“No- _Mina_ said she was the second fastest after you and I called bull. Which, I still standby. We need a more fair test.”

They continued to argue while getting water but Sana had other thoughts on her mind. She should have learned her lesson about repressing her thoughts. Because now that they encased her mind, she couldn't stop. Because here Momo was, in nothing but tight running shorts and an even tighter sports bra, the hoodie she had been wearing discarded on the counter. She was casually panting from exertion and covered in sweat. Flashbacks of her n that damn bikini and their time together flooded her thoughts... 

_They were finally going to check private snorkeling tour off their ‘Hawaii Bucket List’ and Sana was ridiculously surprised when they started shedding clothing and she found the infamous bikini on her best friends body._

_“I thought you said it was too risqué to wear out?” she strained._

_“We’re semi-secluded out here,” Momo shrugged non-chalantly, like she didn't just get Sana wet with one glance. There were only a few other people in the cove they had been taken to and they only interacted with the captain/tour guide when they were in the water. Most of the time he was below deck, “besides, I know you like it on me.”_

_If Sana was a flirt Momo was a fucking_ tease _. Sana could care less about looking at some stupid fish when Momo was all wet and sun-kissed and stretching unnecessarily in front of her. They were already on their way back and Momo hadn’t stopped brushing against her and holding her in the water, knowing exactly what she was doing to Sana._

_Well, two could play at that game._

_Sana dug around her bag for sun screen and squirted a generous amount into her hand._

_“Turn around, your pretty skin is gonna get burned if you keep prancing around in this.”_

_“You love it,” she smirked arrogantly. Sana was going to wipe that off her face. She simply gestured for her to follow her command, which Momo did and Sana sat behind her, placing her legs around Momo’s waist._

_At first, she did her job well (she really didn’t want Momo to get burned) but she slowly began to work her body just how she knew she liked it, lightly groping the top of her breasts to spread the cream out and sliding her hands between Momo’s thighs over and over again._

_“Hey Momoring?” Faux innocence crept into her voice. Momo’s eyes were squeezed shut as she tried to control her heart racing at the attention she was receiving, “Mmm?”_

_“Remember when we first made out? In the basement?”_

_“Believe me, I could never forget that.” What was Sana up to….?_

“You know,” _her voice got low- suddenly her hands were teasing under her bottoms before stroking up her obliques, “I was so…so_ close _to ripping all of your clothes off, then and there.” Momo’s jaw clenched at her words and as she blatantly slipped a hand under her bikini to pinch at a hard nipple, “I felt…_ so bad _afterwards, thinking about all the unspeakable things I wanted to do you. And all the things I wanted you to do to me. You got me so fucking wet that day.”_

_Fuck._

_“R-really?” she stuttered out. Sana nodded against her and scratched lightly down her abs and Momo moved to try and face her but Sana kept her in place._

_“I fucked myself in the shower that night I was such a mess, thinking about the way you felt underneath me. Cursing myself for not doing more when I could. And it wasn’t the last time I got off thinking about you.”_

_Momo didn’t notice she had started trembling while Sana’s hand painted circles on her inner thigh. Her water-resistant bottoms meant none of her arousal was soaking into the fabric meaning she could feel just how wet she was getting at the implication of Sana’s revelations._

_“Sana what the hell are you doing?” she groaned quietly, semi-remembering that there was someone else on this boat. The breeze felt good on her hot skin and she could see other boats over the railing as they sped by, nearing the harbor. It made her feel a certain thrill knowing this was happening right now and she couldn’t sop picturing Sana getting off in the dorm with her in mind._

_“What? You said we had to stop after the trip. I’m just…capitalizing.”_

_Momo was breathing heavily now, speaking through clenched teeth, “You’re going to get us arrested.”_

_“I finally have permission to touch you exactly how I want to, I plan to do it as much as you’ll allow.” The older girl gasped as Sana swiftly moved her panties aside and pumped into her hard a few times before she pulled out, “but you’re right,” Sana sighed over-dramatically and her hand resumed its original position, resting on her inner thigh, her index finger still slick with an over-abundance of arousal. Momo decided this empty longing might be worse than getting arrested._

_“Oh god, you are_ evil _Minatozaki.” Her pussy pulsed at the loss and she was trying her best to ignore it but Sana’s damn hand was right there._

_“Mmm,” she hummed clearly proud of how well she exacted her revenge. Momo finally managed to turn around and kissed her desperately, holding her by her hair and not-so-subtly pulling her hand back down. Sana matched her with just as much enthusiasm and let her thumb wander down to rub at her clit over her bottoms. She was just about to give in until she felt the boat start to slow down._

_Oops, looks like she didn’t time that well. She stopped the kiss and touching her and Momo looked like she was ready to kill her for blue-balling her twice._

_“Uh oh looks like we’re close,” Momo internally cursed at the mischievous glint in her eye, “to the harbor I mean, guess we’ll have to continue this later. Now put your clothes back on before I bend you over this railing and we_ actually _get arrested.”_

Sana had done such a good job for weeks. But unlike before the trip she actually had memories and personal knowledge of exactly what she was missing. Now she couldn’t _stop_ thinking about how much she wanted Momo and how she wanted to run her tongue down her-

“Tell her Sana!” the now pink-haired girl slowly drug her eyes up to look at Momo who had followed the movement and realized exactly what Sana was thinking, the small laugh disappearing from her voice. They had silent conversation with their eyes and Momo felt the intensity of her gaze. Thankfully the other two girls were preoccupied with making a midnight snack to notice her blatant leering.

”See! Silence means she agrees with me!” Mina said. Sana cleared her throat and suddenly looked everywhere but her object of desire.

“What? Sorry, I think I’m a little out if it. I’m going to take a shower, goodnight!” she said hastily, practically running out.

Momo‘s eyes couldn’t help but follow her rapidly retreating figure and it took everything in her power not to follow her.

Taking a heavy gulp of water. She needed a shower too, inevitably a cold one.

She couldn’t deny though, it felt good to catch Sana staring at her with nothing but lust in her eyes.

* * *

It just got worse from there. It was like they weren’t fully aware of how being deeply intimate would make their bodies long to touch. Even Momo was getting touchier again. Going arm and arm when they went to different locations. Playfully slapping her butt more. Caressing her shoulder or patting her head for no reason. During one fan sign Momo actually had a conservative dress and heels on while Sana was given the crop top. 

“Look now I’m the oppa,” Momo laughed as the crowd laughed with her, a shared inside joke. Sans giggled and leaned into her back hug and Momo’s hands naturally fell to her waist and she couldn’t help but stroke the exposed skin there. 

Sana shivered.

“Ayy momoring, your hands are cold,” she played off though they both knew she was lying.

“Warm them up for me Sattang.” Apparently Momo was in a particularly teasing mood because she placed both hands flat on her abs, nails slightly scratching them.

_Momo’s nails raked across Sana’s back as she thrusted two fingers into her, using her hips to throw more weight into her. Both women so far gone they didn’t realize right away that she had drawn blood._

_“O-oh Sattang I’m so close I- I-“_

Sana squealed before wriggling out of her grasp and going over to Mina, pretending to hide behind the other girl.

“Mina-yah, tell Momo- _unnie_ to play fair.”

The effect on Momo was immediate and she let something flash into her eyes at the pet name before squashing it down. 

Mina wasn’t stupid.

“Okay, I deserved that,” Momo whispered to Sana when they were away from the and the attention was off them.

"You _deserve_ a worse punishment," implication dripped from her voice.

"Don't tempt me," she walked quickly away but not before slapping her ass.

It was the first time since they had gotten back a month ago that they had said anything out loud referencing their secret and it made Sana's head spin.

That night Sana couldn’t help herself and got off in the shower with thoughts of her best friend between her legs behind her closed eyes. Just like she did before. She had told herself doing this would only be a last resort and she was kind of proud she had held off for this long.

* * *

Sana woke up, well-rested for the first time in a long time. It was the second day of a two day break that they had, a rare scenario. The kitchen was a bustle when she finally padded down in a large t-shirt and underwear. Her hair was a mess and she could honestly care less.

“You’re actually the last one up for once,” Tzuyu greeted her looking like she had been up for a couple hours already.

Momo’s head snapped up from her place at the island and she almost choked on her bagel. Sana’s sexy morning look always got to her. Dahyun poured a cup of coffee for herself before giving one to Sana as well.

“Thanks,” she smiled. She sat next to Momo and leaned against her shoulder.

“Still a little groggy?” Momo asked, caressing her hair lovingly. The others started subtly observing as soon as Momo showed overt affection. 

“Mmhmm.”

“What do you want? Avocado toast?” Momo started moving but Sana pulled her to stay.

“Don’t leave,” hearing the pout in her voice the other girl opted to stay put. 

“Man you two have been all over each other recently,” Jihyo said with a smirk. Now that they had solidified their place the nervousness was gone, especially when they were just being themselves in their home.

“What?” Momo shrugged Sana off immediately who gave the best glare she could muster. Which wasn’t very intimidating...

Nayeon appeared behind them throwing her arms around both their shoulders.

“Honestly, it’s nice to see you take a break from fighting and banter and get back to flirting.”

_Back?_

“Well it’s so rare my Momoring lets me I have to get it in when I can." Momo was astonished at first before she realized what Sana was doing. The sneaky, cheeky little devil.

“I don’t know I miss the fighting,” she deadpanned though she subconsciously started preparing Sana’s breakfast.

“Well I can’t stand either,” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes, "you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah yeah let’s,” Chaeyoung agreed, before dragging Dahyun with her.

“Where are you guys going?” Sana asked.

“Myeongdong,” Nayeon said, grabbing her hat and sunglasses, "It’s been forever. You wanna go?”

“No, for once I’m content to just lay around all day.”

“Well, you can keep Momo and the introvert twins company.”

“Actually Mina-Unnie and I are seeing that new Rom-Com that’s out.”

“Blegh,” Momo stuck her tongue out. She preferred action and comedy. However, in less than 20 minutes the whole house seemed to empty out. 

“You’re not leaving me alone with her, are you?” Momo asked Jihyo. She was very clearly dressed to go out, more so than the rest of the members. 

“Actuallly....I’ve got a date,” the leader said coyly. She slipped out just as the girls started teasing her [hypocritically].

And just like that Momo and Sana were left alone in their dorm, sitting on either end of the couch. It almost never happened that one or two of them was here alone.

“You know I didn’t mean all that, right?”

“I know,” she nodded, understanding but still a little sad that they had to keep up pretenses at all.

“I’m delighted to spend the day with you,” she added truthfully, sensing Sana’s sadness. It seemed to help.

“What did you want to do today?” Sana asked, ignoring the obvious elephant in the room.

_You._

“Ummm...I didn’t have anything in mind.”

They sat in awkward silence for awhile. In all their years they were never awkward with each other. Even when they confessed their feelings and saw each other naked for the first time they weren’t awkward. This? This was suffocating. When they were 9 it was easier to ignore their true feelings and focus on other things but now they pretty much couldn’t. 

“How are you doing? With...you know,” Momo asked, looking down at her hands.

“I-I’m okay. It’s hard. I know we’re not supposed to talk about it...”

“I asked,” Momo quickly said, "I care about how you’re feeling.”

“I miss you,” Sana said simply.

“I’m here. Always.” The blonde shook her head.

“You know what I mean. And being alone together right now when I can’t _do_ anything is frustrating. And I don’t mean the sex which I really _really_ miss. But _you_. I want to hold your hand and kiss you when I want. And I want you to kiss me. And I want the members to tease us because of how in love we _actually_ are and-“

“You’re in love with me?” Momo cut her off suddenly.

“You’re kidding right?” Sana finally scooted all the way to her and gently took her hand. She lifted it up, placing the smallest of kisses on each individual knuckle, "It doesn’t matter that we have to hide our feelings, my feelings remain the same- of course I love you. Of course I’m _in_ love with you. How could I not be?”

Momo couldn’t help it, she kissed her chastely and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I’m in love with you too,” she whispered, "maybe today we can just...be? You know...us?

“Like a day we spend not pretending?”

“Yeah.”

Sana threw her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

“I’d love that.”

It felt like a weight had been lifted. They knew this would make staying away from each other that much harder but they also know they could and would endure it just for this chance.

For the rest of the day they talked freely and held each other sweetly. They ordered their favorite take out and teased each other and yeah, exchanged casual kisses here and there. But it felt good to exist in their own Hawaii-esque bubble, even if just for a little while. They found themselves cuddled together on the couch, Sana on top of Momo who was playing with her hair. A movie neither of them were really paying attention to playing in the background. There was something magical about being themselves in their own home.

“I love how you smell,” Momo said suddenly.

“Mo, we use the same shampoo and soap and live together.”

“Yeah but, you smell better. And unlike me.”

Sana figured it was her turn.

“I love your face. No I'm serious! Stop laughing! You have so many expressions- I’ve learned them all. Sometimes they match what you’re thinking, sometimes they don’t. Sometimes you’re so sexy and you fucking know it. And sometimes you’re gorgeous and you’re none the wiser to it.”

“Sweet talker,” Momo jabbed, tickling her. Sana giggled and squirmed before getting her to stop the only way she knew how, because she would never win a show of strength against Momo. She kissed her. It was their first proper kiss of the day. Full of lost moments where she only dreamed she could do this in the comfort of their home.

Momo eagerly allowed it, Sana’s hands drifting down down and reaching the swell of her ass.

“I miss all your noises. When you could scream for me, plead for me. I love when you take control but I love making you lose it.” Momo squirmed at the intensity of her words and her touch.

“We don’t know when the others will be back,” Momo reminded between kisses, "we shouldn’t get too riled up.” Sana only deepened the kiss- tongue chasing desire.

“Are you saying I rile you up?” 

Momo pouted. 

“It’s kind of embarrassing how easy it is with you...” she confessed. Sana squealed and kissed her again before she pulled back and followed it with a shorter peck.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I love it and you know I’m the same. And I know we shouldn’t,” she was resigned, "today was still perfect though.” Momo hummed in agreement. They continued to lay there, basking in each other dreaming of the time everyday had the opportunity to be like this.

When everyone returned home they found the two cuddled and asleep on the couch, TV still playing. They laughed and took pictures unaware of the girls’ secret, though they all subconsciously knew _something_ was different.

Momo and Sana eventually woke up to voices and they smiled at each other bittersweetly. The day was perfect but they knew it couldn’t last- they just had to be patient. They could get through this.


	5. The Slip

It wasn’t until a few days later did they realize how much they were kidding themselves about keeping their hands off each other.

Momo has resolve- a lot of it. But when she broke she _broke_ and she couldn’t pretend her feelings didn’t exist anymore- not after they had confessed multiple times. This whole situation felt so chaotic, so uniquely them. It made her shake her head, how could she think it would have gone any other way? It was _them._ But god she was in love with the most amazing, one-of-a-kind, smart, gorgeous, talented, sexy girl on the planet.

And she loved Momo _back._

Momo was a very tactile person. She was also very in tune with her own body. And her body wanted Sana. It was only inevitable when you lived with the person you were crazy for (and promised yourself you wouldn’t do anything with) it made things _complicated_. It was almost like not being able to have her made her want her more. 

She should’ve known after they said the L word it would happen eventually.

She just overestimated her control.

(Apparently almost non-existent when it came to Sana).

While their new dorm was bigger and they had to share two to a room and three to a bathroom still. The members did love living together and hardly minded sharing the bathrooms, after all before they had two bathrooms with one sink each and now there was two.

“I’m sorry! I’m running late!” Momo announced before she barged into the nearest bathroom even though someone was already in the shower. It was pretty standard and they were all used to it by now.

Scratch that, someone was coming out of the shower. Scratch that, Sana was out of the shower—towel hanging on the closed door that was now behind Momo.

Momo stood there deer stuck in headlights as she looked at Sana’s bare body remembering the least time she saw her like this...

_”You’re staring,” Sana hummed._

_“I just can’t get over how perfect you are. Can I...?” her hands twitched. It was their last day in Hawaii and the idea of leaving the new World Order they had established was looming darker. Momo had already lost count of the number of times they had sex (it was_ a lot _for a one week period) but every time she still couldn't believe that she got to see Sana like this._

_“Well I didn’t strip just so you could look.” Sana expected, or hoped rather, that Momo would go straight for gold._ _She ached for it._

_Instead, Momo lightly, lovingly starting tracing over her body. Wanting to commit as much to memory while she could. She started at her collarbone, skated along the sides of her breasts, pressed generously along her obliques then squeezed at her thighs. Her skin was so soft and smooth, only the occasional mole interrupting the canvas- embellishing it even more._

_She sighed, awestruck and lovelorn, "You're so gorgeous."_

Sana simply waited, dripping onto the bath mat. She certainly wasn’t expecting this now but she knew something like this was inevitable (or hoped, rather). She knew Momo’s mind was made up before the girl knew herself.

Momo’s fists clenched at her sides and she tried to look away, multiple times. She could hear her heart thudding in her chest and her jaw clench. 

“ _Shit, shit, shit_ ,” Momo muttered quietly, mostly to heself. Sana smirked and took a step towards her.

“Can you hand me my towel Momoring?” Momo did not, still battling with herself internally.

Sana again stepped forward and reached behind Momo, taking great care not to touch her. Then grabbed her towel. Just as she pulled her arm back Momo caught it, decision made.

The towel dropped.

“You’re always allowed to do more than look,” she said confidentially. It had been two months since Hawaii. And their day of almost, full of love just made her want even more. Even her discipline was no match for a naked and willing Sana Minatozaki.

The older girls hands were suddenly all over her and she kissed her feverishly.

“Ah-fuck, _fuck_ ,” she trembled immediately pushing Sana against the counter. She truly was like a drug to her.

“I love you,” Sana whispered.

Momo immediately fell to her knees. Who knew how long this lapse in judgement would last? She had to make this fast, they all had to be out in the next half hour.

She dove between her legs and immediately starting lapping at Sana, desperate to taste her again, moaning when her salty-sweet musk finally hit her tongue again. 

Sans was losing it, the over-stimulation and fast pace immediately getting to her though she tried to remain quiet. Seeing Momo so desperate to have her sent an electric shock to her libido on top of a month of sexual tension.

“Fuck I missed you,” Sana groaned quietly. Momo grumbled as she switched from thrusting her tongue in, to wrapping her clit with it and adding her fingers to get her off faster. She was being messy. _Ravaging_ her.

Sana couldn’t say anything else without moaning and letting the whole house know what they were doing so she settled for stroking her hair and eagerly thrusting her hips. 

She didn’t think she had ever gotten this close this fast. She knew she wanted Momo but wasn’t expecting this for so many reasons and she was hitting all of her spots just right and-

_Knock knock knock_

“Yes!” Sana responded semi brokenly while Momo just doubled her efforts. Her tongue was rough and familiar against her and going triple time against Sana’s stuttered bucking. Her fingers filled her up as her slick walls greedily clenched around them.

“Sorry! Just checking if someone was in here.” Sana bit into her hand, she was gonna fucking _lose_ it.

“No rush!” the voice from behind the door responded, saving her from having to reply. In her fervor she couldn’t place the voice- she couldn’t place a _thought_ she was done for.

In less than five minutes Momo had her quaking and dripping onto the floor in more ways than one. Her vision blurred at the edges and she couldn’t keep standing as her hips bucked wickedly out of rhythm while her orgasm tore through her like lightning. A climax in every sense of the word. She quite literally collapsed forward and thankfully Momo was strong enough to support her weight before they were both sitting on the floor.

“Are you okay??” The voice, Dahyun, asked.

“Y-yeah! Fine I-“ she looked at Momo’s panicked face and smiled,” I slipped.” The other girls rolled her eyes but smiled back.

“You sure?”

“Yep! I’ll be out soon!” They held their breath as their friends footsteps led away from the door and Sana couldn’t help but giggle softly.

“I-I’ve never....come so hard, fuck,” she panted, both from the welcome surprise and the adrenaline of almost being caught..

“I-I'm sorry. I couldn’t help myself, you feel so good Sattang,” Momo breathed before drawing her fingers out slowly making Sana shudder again (she could still feel the aftershocks radiating through her), "it was just one slip.”

“But what about you? I wanna-”

“I’ll be okay,” she caught her off guard with a tender kiss, "You’re more important my love.” It would have been cheesy if she wasn’t so serious.

“Mo...” she kissed her again before bending over to hand her her towel, exiting the bathroom.

* * *

Sana had always been a touch-starved attention seeker when it came to their tight knit group. She loved rattling all the members with her overt affection and for the most part they were used to it by now. Still, today she was _absolutely relentless_ \- hanging off the maknae's, dancing sensually with Nayeon, groping Jihyo randomly. Right now she was harassing Mina who seemed to be encouraging it. Or at least, allowing her to baby her and place kisses on her and pinch her cheeks. 

The only person she didn't touch was Momo.

After years of setting a precedent of aloofness when they were at work or in a group, it was pretty much a habit. But now that everything had changed all she could do was watch everyone get attention _but_ her and it was driving her crazy.

"Hey broody, you've been quiet today. You've been quiet lately actually. Is everything okay?" Jeongyeon came up to her, holding an americano in one hand while she saw right through her.

"Fine," she said, unconvincingly.

"Wow, okay. So you just don't want to talk about it then huh? You could just say that." Momo sighed, there really was no hiding from any of her friends. 

"Sorry. I'm just... stressed. Nothing to worry about. I promise."

"Okay," she nodded, "You'll let me know if that changes, right?" Jeongyeon knew when it came to Momo she liked to hold it in until she absolutely could not bare it anymore. But it helped to verbally remind her she was there for her.

"I promise."

"Jeongyeonniiiiie," Sana's whiny aegyo rang out. She skipped over to them and plucked the coffee out of her hands without permission and took a long swig, "You always look so cool when you come in with your coffee and your sunglasses. Total girl crush," she flirted. Momo tried to temper her annoyance.

"If you wanted a coffee- you should have asked. Stop stealing mine."

"But I like when we share," she pouted, "It tastes better." Momo huffed and turned to leave them wordlessly.

"Maybe you should talk to her, I think something's wrong," Jeongyeong observed as she walked away. She knew the two girls were attached to the hip even though they tried to share their love with the members equally, but it was obvious they held special places in each others' hearts. So if Sana didn't already know what was going on with Momo... Jeongyeon guessed she was probably the cause of the issue. Either way it meant they needed to talk.

"Yeah, I know," Sana frowned, solidifying her theory.

"Momoring," Sana sung, eventually cornering her in an empty side hall.

"Yes?" she tried to appear calm and level. There was a twitch in her brow. Almost imperceptible- would have been if not how Sana was so deeply in tune with Momo’s body and all it’s ticks.

"Tell me what's wrong."

It wasn't a question. Momo drew her lips into a hard line, debating in her head before relenting with a heavy sigh.

"...I swear you’re making me jealous on purpose," she mumbled. 

" _Momo_ , you're the one who said-"

"I know what I said!" she snapped, "I just...I hate it when you’re all sweet and loving to everyone else but me. And I know that's how things were, and how things have to be but it's hard for me to watch. It's _always_ been hard to watch. Even before Hawaii.”

“You know, I only started doing that because you kept rejecting me. I had to get my attention from somewhere else," Sana confessed. This was something they had yet to talk about at all. A point of strain that was bound to need addressing. 

“I didn’t think too hard about it then, but...I couldn’t handle you touching and kissing me it was too much. I-I liked it too much. And now that everything is different and I still have to watch you from a distance. It just- it sucks.”

“You are such a tsundere Momo-ssi. But, no ones affection compares to yours. Yours makes me feel whole." She grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. Wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing softly, warmly.

Momo melted into her, feeling like she could finally breath.

"I'm sorry for stressing you out."

"It's okay...I know it wasn't on purpose."

"I just think I need to fuck you is all."

Momo's head snapped back and she looked at her surprised at the non-chalance.

"What? I just think your sexual frustration is probably contributing to the stress. And it seems you need a reminder of why you shouldn't feel threatened," she lightly traced the barely exposed skin on her back between her shirt and her yoga pants.

"Sana, we can't..." she reasoned. The poorly concealed lust in her eyes giving her away, you could tell she was trying though. When Sana dropped her hands and backed away Momo felt the loss in every bone in her body.

"Okay, you just tell me when you change your mind," her smug overconfident smirk made Momo want to kiss it off her even more, "Because you know you're eventually going to slip-up again. It's just a matter of where and when, baby." 


	6. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :)

_“I miss you even if we’re always together,” Sana cooed, standing behind her. Momo always forgot she was just a little bit taller._

_She slipped a hand in her jeans underneath her underwear and Momo squirmed, wanting more._

_“God you feel so good against me Mo.”_

_When did she get so wet? It seemed whenever Sana was in the vicinity recently her body reacted to her._ Wanted.

_“I want to do this to you every single day,” she languidly slid her fingers along Momo, spreading the heat,” multiple times a day.” She pushed in two fingers quickly and Momo gasped._

_“I want to make you feel good. I want you to come undone in my hands. Can you do that for me jagi? Be my good girl?”_

Momo was startled awake from her dream by her alarm, sweating and throbbing. It was enough of a battle keeping her conscious mind from daydreaming about her best friend- but how could she hope to control her unconscious one?

She was out if it all day. Missing simple steps, getting distracted by nothing. Zoning out at the sound of Sana’s giggle from across the room. 

“-MOMO.” The girl in question snapped back to reality, never realizing she was so far removed from it.

“Eh?” 

“Are you okay? You never miss this many moves.” Everyone was looking at her, the choreographer had worry in his eyes.

“I uhh...I think I’m dehydrated.”

“Okay, let’s take lunch then, we’ll pick back up in 30.”

Sana reached out her hand and Momo visibly trembled.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, toned laced with worry.

“Nothing.”

“Momo just tell me...did I do something wrong? Should I not have pushed you the other day? Please don’t shut me out.” Sana was begging now and Momo realized her mistake with a sigh. She mumbled something incoherent.

“What?” Sana said.

“This morning I... had a sex dream....about you. And now I’m just really _really_ on edge.” Sana tried very hard not to smile but couldn’t help herself. How could someone be so cute yet so sexy?

"Is this where I say I told you so?" she goaded- played her like a damn fiddle knowing how it would provoke her, “You know how _willing_ I am to take the edge off.”

“We’re not supposed to,” Momo pouted, "and I already messed up once on our agreement. I’ll be fine. I just need to get through today.”

“Then what, are you gonna take care of yourself?” Sana whispered, "Just this one time. Let me help you. I want to make you feel good,” Momo bit her lip at the request.

“You said that, in my dream.”

“Oh? What else did I say Momo-yah? _Tell me I’ll make it come true._ ” Her hand was on her thigh and Momo closed her eyes, torn in two. 

"We-we have to get to the fansign," Sana sighed and withdrew her hand- until Momo caught it, red faced and avoiding eye contact, "Please don't think this is easy for me." 

Sana brought her hand up to kiss the knuckles lightly before dropping it,

"I know it's not."

* * *

One reason of many that they were always close was because of how close they were in age- meaning even if they didn't mean to, age order dictated they were next to each other for most things, fan meetings included. Usually, and especially now, it worked in their favor as they were ridiculously bad at staying apart. Perhaps the more obvious they were, the more others would write it off. So what if they wore each others' clothes and shared one drink and touched each other lovingly and looked at each other constantly? They were just the _bestest_ friends.

Sana hadn’t been keeping an eye on the cue but she just spoke with a nice young man who was entirely nervous, so she took to laughing at whatever Jihyo was doing next to her while drinking Momo’s protein shake. Before her, a girl sat down in front of her best friend+, Sana noted she was pretty- _really_ pretty. And she could tell from Momo’s face that the other girl thought so too. 

“I just moved here from Australia, it’s definitely been a challenge but...Twice’s music has really helped me through it so I wanted to thank you for that,” she spoke in broken Hangul but it was pretty good for a foreigner with a thick accent. Sana knew Momo was a sucker for Australian accents- always giggling at how cute they were when they were abroad and saying 'barbie' over and over again.

“Well I’m happy to hear that, but I really hope the adjustment is better for you. What has been the hardest part?” Sana always loved how precious Momo held Once’s and treated them like they were special. As they were.

“Honestly? People are less uhhh inclusive? Did I say that right? I’m gay and I’ve never had to hide it before but people give me a lot of looks.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that, know everyone in Twice is very supportive of all kinds of people.”

“Thank you and uhh...this is a little embarrassing but you’re actual my ultimate bias. You’re even prettier in person.” Momo blushed even harder, Sana noticed.

“Ah- arigato,” she accidentally said in Japanese before correcting herself with a nervous laugh. The manager started to signal it was time to move along.

“Sorry, the time got away from me!” Momo laughed, "What was your name?”

“Rosé.”

“Beautiful,” Momo blurted out. Instead of blushing the other girl smirked. Oh god Momo had a _type_. Sana was starting to think maybe her original plan of turning Momo on as much as physically possible wasn't her _best_ idea.

She wrote out a heartfelt message and signed her photo. In exchange the girl handed her an envelope,

“I wrote you a fan letter too- I knew time would be short, unfortunately. It was nice to meet my ultimate crush. I mean bias- Korean is still a little difficult for me,” the girl winked and Sana didn’t think the slip was an accident.

When she moved on to Sana she was still charismatic but Momo was _obviously_ her favorite. Sana hated that she felt a twinge of possessiveness- this whole 'staying away from each other' thing was really starting to mess with her head.

* * *

Hours later they were finally in one of the vans on their way back home. Jihyo, Chaeyong and Nayeon in the front. Only Sana and Momo in the long back seat.

“That one fan was brazen," Sana started.

“Who, Rosé.?”

“Wow, you remembered her name?” Sana pouted.

“Well well well, look how the tables have turned miss '[girls always ask me to marry them](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tg3eRO_Cd3s)'. No need to be jealous of some random fan, at least you don't have to watch me be all over them like you are with the girls."

“I’m not jealous," she grumbled cutely and Momo continued to smirk in her silence. 

_That's it._

After stewing and knowing from throughout the day how much Momo missed her despite her teasing Sana had had it. Halfway through the ride, she unbuckled her belt and moved to the middle so she was right by Momo.

“You okay Sana?” the driving Manager asked.

“Yes Unnie, just sharing my blanket with Mo. Can you turn the music up a little, I love this song.” The older girl eyed her suspiciously when all she did was share her blanket and lean against her returning to her phone.

“Hey Momo are you gonna do a live?” as soon as Jihyo asked Momo felt a hand at her knee and glanced to her side, only to see Sana continue to play her game.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” she responded. Nayeon, Jihyo and the Manager talked about potentially doing one since it seemed it would still take almost an hour to get home.

“You think I'm jealous?" she started, switching to Japanese in a low tone that instantly switched Momo on again, "I don’t think you realize _just_ how much you’ve been staring at me all day."

Everyone else was still otherwise preoccupied. Momo felt her face flush and grabbed for her water.

For awhile Sana just let the tension settle, and while others were chatting among themselves all Sana did was keep her hand on her knee. Only when someone addressed one of them did the hand start to move.

“Momo-yah, did you end up getting that film camera?” Nayeon asked, only half looking back at them. As soon as Momo started replying Sana’s hand inched upwards, thumb lightly caressing her skin.

“Umm...eh?”

“The camera. Did you order it?” Her hand went back down but she didn’t stop her slow caresses.

“Oh. N-no Chae said it was a bad deal- right? What did you say about how you can tell the difference?” she asked, trying to get the attention off of her.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Momo leaned in to ask. Sana took advantage of it and met her halfway.

“Just say the word. Say it and I’ll return the favor. I could see how frustrated you were all day." Sana drug her hand up higher, agonizingly slow until it was slightly under the hem of her short skirt, "or do you want me to stop?”

Momo’s legs parted slightly, betraying her.

“ _Sana_ ,” She said it as a warning but it came out as a plea.

“You really need it don’t you?” She began stroking with more intent as high up on her inner thigh as she could before touching anywhere actually satisfying.

Momo’s resolve was crumbling by the second.

“Are you two gonna be in the live or sleep?” Jihyo asked, an oblivious reminder. Sana pouted before she started slowly removing her hand, dragging it away before Momo squeezed her legs together, trapping it there.

“Sleep!” Momo declared for them- willpower crumpled and tossed in the trash right next to the line. Sana’s eyes darkened at her reply and her hand moved upward again, hitting very thin very wet panties, "not too much yet. W-when we get back.” Sana nodded but kept up her eager ministrations, making Momo squirm.

“Keep still,” Sana commanded. Momo could already feel herself sweating. She had to admit a demanding Sana was really getting to her.

She toyed with her. All her touches were light and she played with the elasticity- cupping her, keeping the juices and smell in. Momo closed her eyes, pretending to sleep and tried her absolute hardest to make her breathing even.

“Twenty minutes till we get home Once’s! That’s how long you get us for!” Jihyo loud voice seemed distant. Sana was surprised when Momo’s body reacted to it, bucking her hips lightly into Sana’s hand. 

“Getting caught, it _does_ turn you on doesn’t it?”

“You do more...” she admitted. Sana was pretty sure she hardly registered her hips were rolling slightly. The blonde pressed a little harder for her, from clit to entrance through her now absolutely soaked panties.

“They’re asleep in the back so we have to be quiet,” Nayeon stage whispered. Chaeyoung actually was asleep. Probably. Hopefully. Neither of them could stop at this point.

Momo was having a hard time being quiet. 

Sana started focus just on her clit with ridiculously slow massaging.

“I can’t wait to have you later,” Sana whispered softly, tongue flicking out along her ear. Her phone was down, leaning into her as a ruse to help them believe she was trying to sleep against Momo too, "For now I’ll give you just a little taste.”

Momo braced herself as Sana gently pushed her underwear aside, lightly rubbing at her bare folds before sinking in one finger torturously slow, only in half way. She could feel the stimulation and the day and the longing getting to her. For at least a minute Sana just held her hand completely still while Momo clenched around it. Fuck since when was Sana the one with control? Five minutes she just had to get through five more minutes of this. How was she so fucking _close_ already? Sana had hardly done anything.

“You want to come to my room? Or maybe somewhere more public since you like that. The shower again? The basement? Anyone could walk in on me fucking you.”

Holy shit Sana had _no righ_ t to be that sexy.

“Once’s maybe we can say bye to the others when we get out!” Momo was hyper aware that with one wrong move, they could be exposed to not only their members and company but the world. The world was watching as Sana was knuckle deep inside of her, whispering the dirtiest words in her ear.

She gushed at the realization.

Sana slowly started to pull out until just the tip of her middle finger remained past her tight ring of muscles before she plunged back in with her index accompanying it, going as deep as she could. 

“Sometimes when I’m really desperate I tease myself at night, pretending it’s you. But I never go so far because nothing compares to how you feel. I think about how your skin feels against mine. I miss how you taste, especially when you cum,” all while she talked her rhythm was agonizingly slow- hardly a rhythm at all. It didn’t matter how torturous the pace was, Momo’s whole body tingled and she buried her head into Sana’s neck as she exhaled sharply. She was pulled tight everywhere.

_Oh no._

She was pushing in again when Momo could feel herself start to fall apart. 

“Sana-ya mate mate,” she whimpered in her ear but it was too late. Pleasure rushed from the rest of her body to her throbbing core and radiated back outward. She grabbed Sana’s hand and held it there as her climax wretched its way through her embarrassingly fast. She tried to control her hips by squeezing her thighs together almost breaking her wrist as she ground down as controlled as she could (which wasn’t very).

Sana watched in awe as wave after wave hit. Honestly, she thought she was being fairly nice with the teasing, usually Momo’s stamina was ridiculously high. She couldn’t help but feel a bit smug.

“ _Did you just come?_ ” she whispered rhetorically.

“ _Damare_ ,” Momo grumbled half-heartedly. She felt so relieved now. Her body felt like it could _finally_ relax...until Sana pulled out her hand and licked her fingers clean to get rid of the evidence of their indiscretion. Then she was turned on all over again.

* * *

That night Momo still spent the night in Sana’s room, wrapped around her completely exhausted. They already cheated today anyway right?

"I'm sorry. We could have been caught and I _did_ get a little possessive. I shouldn’t feel like this.” Momo kissed her on the cheek tenderly.

“It’s okay, don't apologize for how you feel. And you were right. I needed it- _you_. Besides, fans hit on us all the time some days we're more used to it than others right?"

“Yeah, but not all of them are suave ridiculously gorgeous foreign women who make you blush and ask you out on dates...” she grumbled.

“Ridiculously gorgeous? Maybe I’m the one who should be jealous,” Momo giggled.

“I wasn’t jealous that she liked you, just like you're not jealous because I cozy up with the girls,” Sana started explaining seriously. She let out a tired sigh and her eyes shifted down, "I was jealous that she could just _tell_ you. She wouldn’t have done that if people knew about us."

"I know what you mean. I wish I didn’t get so paranoid when you’re affectionate with me in public. I wish it were just as easy as with the other members,” Sana nuzzled into her chest a little more- wanting to be as close as physically possible, “I just...want things to be different. I wish we didn’t have to hide. _I hate it._ And I agree with her! People are more close-minded here and it terrifies me!” 

People teased Momo a lot about being babied but the truth that everyone close to her knew was she was one of the strongest out of all of them. She was a rock in Twice and an empathetic shoulder to cry on. When it came to serious discussions, she rarely showed how emotional she got so the fact that she was freaking out made Sana’s heart ache.

Momo trembled in a mixture of anxiety and frustration, trying to rein her emotions in. Sana looked worried, she hated that Momo felt this way and wanted to fix it. But the problem was complicated and beyond them.

She could only control so much.

It was obvious to her though that what they had tried wasn’t working. If they were both feeling this way, there _had_ to be a better solution.

“Mo let’s face it. We are _terrible_ at ignoring our feelings. We tried, we made a noble effort- hell, it took us like a whole two months before we slept together again! But let’s be honest, even before then we were bad at hiding things. We’re young, we’re in love. We should make these moments count and I think denying this is hurting us more.”

“....where are you going with this?” she asked with sincere curiosity.

“Look...I agree. Even I’m not quite ready for the world and our fans and our company to know yet. And I’m scared to eventually tell the members and our families but...I want to be with you Momo. Let’s just _be_ together. It can just be...our little secret.”

“Our little secret,” she repeated, mulling the suggestion over. Calculating the statement from every angle.

“We kept Hawaii a secret and no one knew about the bathroom or the car or our day alone. Why can’t we just be a...you know couple? And do all that instead of pretending these feelings don’t exist?" Sana was a little out off breath from excitement. She hadn’t really planned for this conversation to go this way but she was excited for the possibilities, "What do you say- do you want to be my girlfriend?"


End file.
